Hope
by fan2blindspot
Summary: L'équipe va découvrir un énorme secret à propos de l'une de leur amie. (plus de détail dans le prologue)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : Une petite mise au point.**

Cette histoire reprend presque tous les personnages de la série. J'ai essayé d'être un maximum fidèle à Blindspot et aux merveilleux personnages créés par Martin Gero. En dehors de ça la chronologie n'est pas respectée dans cette fanfiction. L'histoire se passe après que Sandstorm a eu été vaincue mais Mayfair n'est pas morte. Allie est très présente et enceinte de sept mois. Allie, Patterson, Jane et Tasha sont vraiment très amies et très proche. ****Allie vient de rencontrer un homme, Connor, avec qui elle se sent bien et est prête à entamer une relation. Avec l'aide de Tasha et Patterson elle fait tous pour que Jane et Kurt s'avoue leurs sentiments. Roman n'est pas très présent dans l'équipe mais il travail de temps à autre avec eux et à un statut de consultant comme sa sœur. Il est libre et réapprend à vivre comme une personne normale. Il s'entend bien avec tout le monde même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment proches. En revanche il s'est beaucoup attaché à l'informaticienne de l'équipe et ça n'a échappé à personne. Ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire même si leur relation interviendra à un moment. Ce récit est purement basé sur la relation Reade et Zapata. ****Il ne s'agit pas réellement d'un univers alternatif puisque cette fiction et basé sur les événements de la série mais j'y prend des libertés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée sans elle**

C'était un jour comme les autres aux bureaux newyorkais du FBI. Presque toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau de Patterson car cette dernière leur avait annoncé qu'il y avait une enquête. Seule l'agent spécial Natasha Zapata manquait à l'appel et ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils virent leur directrice entrer.

 _-Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'agent Zapata pour me dire que pour des raisons personnelles elle ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez donc commencer le briefing dès maintenant,_ signala leur supérieur.

 _-Très bien commençons alors_ , déclara l'agent Weller

 _-Madame vous êtes sûre qu'elle va bien parce que même malade Zapata ne manque que très rarement le travail alors pour des raisons personnelles,_ demanda Reade inquiet pour son amie.

 _-Il n'a pas tort,_ ajoutèrent Jane et Patterson intriguées.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien. Elle avait juste besoins de quelques jours c'est tout,_ rassura l'afro-américaine en souriant à ses subordonnées.

Après avoir apaisé l'inquiétude de ses agents la sous directrice reparti dans son bureau. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir menti à son équipe. En effet elle savait très bien pourquoi Tasha était absente seulement elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler. La jeune femme lui avait confié son secret et Mayfair lui avait promis de le garder. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous amis et que par conséquent ils s'inquiéteraient pour la jeune femme mais une promesse était une promesse. Tant que ça n'affectait pas leur travail d'équipe elle compter bien ne rien dire sur la raison de l'absence de la jeune policière. Néanmoins elle resta attentive à leurs comportements le reste de la journée. Elle put donc constater que Reade fut vraiment le plus affecté par l'absence de sa coéquipière. La sous directrice le fit donc venir dans son bureau pour lui parler.

 _-Est-ce que vous allez bien agent Reade ?_ Questionna Mayfair une fois le jeune homme assis.

 _-Bien sûr pourquoi cette question ?_ Répondit-il intrigué par cette convocation.

 _-Parce que depuis que j'ai annoncé que l'agent Zapata ne viendrait pas vous êtes distrait._

 _-Il est vrai que je suis inquiet pour elle parce qu'elle ne manque jamais le travail mais il n'y a rien de plus._

 _-Votre coéquipière sérieusement ? Écoutez agent Reade je ne suis pas aveugle je vois très bien que pour vous Tasha est bien plus qu'une amie …_

 _-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez..._

 _-Reade je me moque de ce qui ce passe entre vous deux tant que ça n'affecte pas l'équipe mais si je puis me permettre vous devriez lui dire ce que vous ressentez je pense que vous pourriez être surpris_ , conseilla Mayfair en souriant de manière bienveillante

 _-Merci madame j'y penserais,_ répondit Edgar surprit.

 _-Vous savez agent Reade je pense que si j'étais à sa place j'apprécierais que quelqu'un vienne prendre de mes nouvelles … Enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition,_ suggéra la directrice adjointe avec une idée derrière la tête.

 _-D'accord madame, merci pour tout._

Une fois son subordonné sorti du bureau Bethany Mayfair ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux jeunes gens étaient très brillants et extrêmement doués pour le travail d'enquêteur mais visiblement ils ne savaient pas très bien gérer leurs vies amoureuses. Décidément aimer n'était pas chose facile. En même temps ce qui en vaut la peine n'est jamais facile. Elle termina donc sa paperasse et rentra chez elle en se demandant ce qui se passerait entre ses agents ce soir.

Après être sorti du bureau de sa patronne Edgar se rassit à son bureau perturbé. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir ce type de discussion avec Mayfair. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Tasha ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Weller qui en plus d'être son chef était un très bon ami. Quand à Patterson, Allie et Jane il n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction s'il leur demandait conseil. Les quatre jeunes femmes étaient très proches donc si Zapata ressentait quelque chose pour lui elle en aurait parlé à ses amies. Si c'était l'inverse il le verrait tout de suite et il préférait rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de perdre sa meilleure amie. Le jeune homme se mit à taper son rapport le plus rapidement possible car malgré tout il voulait avoir le temps de suivre le conseil de sa patronne. Si sa coéquipière n'était pas venue aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien et dans ce cas elle aurait sûrement besoin d'un ami. De plus le policier souhaitait vraiment être là pour elle. Une fois son travail finit il alla dans le vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires et il y vit Weller.

 _-Des projets pour ce soir patron ?_

 _-Je garde Sawyer ce soir Sarah à un rendez-vous … Je suis désolé,_ s'excusa-t-il en se rendant compte de son erreur.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah et moi c'est du passé je suis content qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle le mérite._ __

 _-C'est vrai et toi des projets pour ce soir ?_ Demanda Kurt en voyant que son ami avait quelque chose en tête.

 _-Je vais aller voir Zapata. Je me suis dit qu'après avoir passé la journée seule un peu de compagnie lui ferait plaisir,_ répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

 _-Oui c'est vrai la tienne surtout,_ fit remarquer Weller en souriant

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire._

 _-Absolument pas._

 _-Vous êtes très proches. Elle tient énormément à toi ça se voit et toi aussi mais bon ce ne sont pas mes affaires._

 _-Elle tient à moi ?_ L'interrogea Edgar en ayant peur de comprendre

 _-Écoute je viens de te le dire ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais je connais Tasha depuis très longtemps et je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec personne. Je crois que tu devrais vraiment y aller ça lui fera effectivement très plaisir_ __

 _-Vous vous êtes concertés avec Mayfair elle vient de me tenir le même discours ?_

 _-Et Allie, Jane et Patterson t'auraient dit la même chose si tu leurs avaient demandé._

 _-Je vais y aller ... Merci ..._

Reade partit surpris, perturbé mais néanmoins plutôt heureux. Peut-être que si l'équipe avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux c'est qu'effectivement la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour lui. Enfin le jeune agent n'y croyait pas trop. Sa coéquipière était indépendante, drôle et sarcastique. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre belle maison avec une barrière blanche. Alors que lui voulait construire quelque chose de solide, avoir une famille, se réveiller le matin auprès de la femme qu'il aime. C'est en partit pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. En plus il ne pensait vraiment pas mériter quelqu'un comme Tasha. Elle était belle, forte, loyale et courageuse. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber malgré tous ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'histoire du coach Jones et pourtant il n'avait pas toujours était tendre avec elle. C'était la meilleure amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Comme il lui avait dit lors de l'affaire de l'akkadien il pourrait supporter n'importe quoi mais il ne supporterait pas si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Tasha était différente des femmes avec qu'il était sortie, différente en bien. L'agent pris sa voiture est conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait été que quelques fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble mais il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il entra dans l'immeuble de sa coéquipière sans se douter du choc qu'il allait avoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée sans eux.**

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin l'agent Zapata était vraiment éreintée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. La jeune femme n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ces derniers semaines avaient été difficiles et les événements de la veille avaient épuisé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. L'agent avait donc décidé d'appeler sa chef pour prendre deux jours de congés. Malgré le bien que lui faisait cette journée de repos Tasha ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de penser à ses collègues et d'être inquiète pour eux. Ils faisaient un métier dangereux en une seconde tout pouvais basculer. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'un de ses coéquipiers.

La brune n'avait pas vraiment peur quand elle était sur le terrain avec eux car elle maîtrisait la situation elle pouvait agir. Elle n'était pas impuissante et pourtant il y a plusieurs fois où elle avait cru qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle pour dîner. De plus la peur n'était plus un sentiment qui faisait partit de son quotidien. L'hispanique s'était endurcie au fil des années, au fil des épreuves. Elle en avait vu des choses horribles il en fallait donc beaucoup pour l'effrayé. Enfin elle se sentait en sécurité grâce à son coéquipier et ça l'apaisait autant que ça l'étonnait. Les sentiments ambigus qu'elle ressentait pour Reade grandissaient de plus en plus et ça la terrifiait. Ce n'était pas le genre de peur que l'on puisse ressentir en désamorçant une bombe au milieu de Central Park. C'était plus personnel et profond, plus compliqué et bien moins rationnel.

L'agent Zapata n'avait presque jamais peur. Elle avait toujours tout affronté toute seule alors elle avait appris à faire face. Seulement hier soir, quand son téléphone avait sonné, Tasha avait eu la peur de sa vie. Pour le coup elle aurait vraiment aimé que Reade soit là. Il l'aurait apaisé et rassuré mais pour ça il aurait fallu que ses amis soient au courant de son secret et ce n'était pas le cas. En dehors de ses frères, d'un ou deux anciens collègues et de Mayfair personne ne savait. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'elle avait une fille de six ans. Si elle l'avait fait la jeune femme aurait dû se confier, leurs parler de son passé et ça elle n'en était pas capable. Sa fille Hope était toute sa vie et elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre à cause de son travail. La jeune femme ne voulait pas non plus que ses collègues la voient différemment à cause de son rôle de maman ou même des circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait eu Hope. Par conséquent elle menait de front sa carrière et sa vie de mère célibataire sans jamais se confier.

Jusque-là elle n'avait fléchie qu'une fois. Un soir où elle était seule dans le vestiaire. La journée avait été difficile et Hope avait la grippe alors la jeune maman devait veiller sur elle. Ce soir-là la solitude, l'inquiétude et la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que sa patronne la trouverait seule dans les vestiaires en train de pleurer. Après quelques minutes à parlementer la jeune femme se résolu à se confier à sa chef. D'abord surprise Mayfair l'avait écouté et conseillé en lui disant qu'en cas de besoin elle pouvait compter sur elle, que si elle voulait prendre un congé elle pouvait. Tasha l'avait remercié et était parti en souriant. Maintenant elle n'était plus tout à fait seule. Le lendemain sa fille allait mieux mais elle était quand même rassurée d'avoir une alliée en cas de problème.

Hier elle avait encore une fois eu la preuve que sa patronne était quelqu'un de parole. La maîtresse de Hope l'avait appelé, au bureau pour lui dire que sa fille était à l'hôpital. Elle était tombée du toboggan, s'était cassée le bras et ouvert la tête. Quand elle avait reçu cet appel Tasha avait eu tellement peur pour son petit ange qu'elle avait discrètement couru dans le bureau de sa chef pour lui parler. Elle lui demanda quelques jours ainsi que sa discrétion. La directrice adjointe, consciente de la détresse de la maman, lui dit de s'assoir et de se calmer. Mayfair la rassura en lui disant de prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Elle s'était éclipsée du bureau sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Zapata n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite jusqu'à l'hôpital et n'avait jamais été aussi paniquée face à des infirmières.

Une fois près de sa fille elle put constater que malgré le plâtre et les trois points de suture à la tête cette dernière allait bien. Elle était en train de discuter avec sa maîtresse. Hope malgré son jeune âge était en CE2 car elle était plus intelligente que la plupart des enfants, beaucoup plus intelligente. La petite fille était en pleine discussion avec un jeune interne qui avait l'air passionné par ce qu'elle disait et son institutrice la regardait faire impressionnée. Décidément sa fille ne cesserait jamais de l'émerveiller. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Natasha était entrée dans la salle d'urgence et avait serré sa fille dans ses bras. Une fois les faits expliqués l'enseignante s'en alla et la jeune maman demanda à parler au médecin de sa fille. Ce dernier lui expliqua que Hope alla bien qu'il lui fallait un mois de plâtre et quelques jours de repos. La brune ramena sa fille à la maison et une fois le repas fait la petite partit se coucher.

Une fois seule la jeune femme se mit à déprimer. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps car elle commençait vraiment à se sentir seule. Évidemment elle avait Hope et l'équipe mais ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'homme dans sa vie et ça lui manquait beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation de passage mais de quelque chose de sérieux. Un homme avec qui elle pourrait être elle-même, construire une relation stable et durable. Un homme qui la connaîtrait vraiment et qui l'aimerait telle qu'elle est. Un homme qui aimerait le sport, manger des glaces même en hiver, faire la grasse matinée, qui comprendrait les contraintes de son métier et que Hope était sa priorité. Un homme contre qui elle pourrait se blottir lors des soirs d'hiver, qui la consolerait quand ça n'allait pas, avec qui elle se sentirait en sécurité et n'aurait plus peur.

Ces derniers temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un homme en particulier, son coéquipier et ami l'agent spécial Edgar Reade. Il était parfait, gentil, doux, attentionné et il arrivait à la faire se sentir en sécurité ce qui était un exploit. Tasha était convaincu qu'il serait super avec Hope mais ils étaient coéquipier et ami et elle tenait bien trop à Reade pour prendre le risque de le perdre. En plus Edgar était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire il n'était pas prêt pour gérer tous les problèmes de la jeune femme. Il ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne le méritait pas tous simplement. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle se sentait comme sur un nuage et tous ses problèmes s'envolaient pendant un moment. Cependant avec son ancienne addiction, ses dettes même partiellement réglé, sa fille, ses problèmes pour s'attacher et s'engager elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux. Elle méritait quelqu'un comme elle abîmé et sans énormément de valeur -enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait-.

Seulement elle ne pouvait pas infliger un homme pareil à sa fille alors elle préférait rester seule mais c'était difficile. Alors certains jours, comme aujourd'hui quand elle ne s'occupait pas de sa fille elle passait la journée à déprimer. Là la petite était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs et Tasha regardait la télévision. Elle fut très surprise quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Elle était censée être indisponible qui pouvait bien venir la voir ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Surprise !**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Tasha fut surprise de voir l'homme qui hantait ses pensées juste devant elle. Il venait visiblement prendre de ses nouvelles. La brune trouvait ça adorable. Son coéquipier fut surpris de voir la jeune femme plutôt dynamique malgré son apparente fatigue mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout il en fallait beaucoup pour venir à bout de sa partenaire.

 _-Hey Tasha, comment ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il en souriant tendrement.

 _-Reade, je vais bien. J'ai eu deux jours un peu compliqué mais ça va,_ répondit-elle heureuse de sa présence.

 _-Oui Mayfair nous a dit. Justement je venais voir comment tu allais. Comme tu ne loupes pas souvent le travail même quand tu es malade je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un._

 _-Merci c'est vraiment gentil ..._ _Ç_ _a me touche beaucoup ... C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas du luxe mais ..._

 _-Maman tu peux venir s'il te plaît j'ai mal à mon bras,_ cria la petite fille depuis sa chambre.

 _-Maman ?_ L'interrogea son ami sous le choc

 _-Oui maman ... euh rentre je crois que je te dois des explications,_ proposa Zapata en comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Même si elle avait peur de la réaction de son partenaire elle était rassurée qu'il sache. Tasha était fatiguée de mentir et de faire semblant.

Les deux coéquipiers rentrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon Reade vit une petite fille de tous juste six ans qui ressemblait beaucoup à son amie. Le policier remarqua qu'elle était plâtrée au bras et avait une plaie à la tête. Le jeune homme compris soudain les raisons de l'absence de sa collègue

 _-Oh désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger,_ s'excusa Hope en voyant qu'un homme était avec sa mère.

 _-Non tu as bien fait ma puce. Reade je te présente Hope … ma fille._

 _-Bonjour Hope, moi c'est Edgar je travaille avec ta maman,_ se présenta-il une fois la surprise passé.

 _-Coucou je suis contente de te rencontrer je n'avais jamais rencontré de collègue de maman avant aujourd'hui,_ se ravit la petite fille très enjoué.

 _-Moi aussi je suis très content de te rencontrer,_ sourit l'agent attendri.

 _-Tu as très mal à ton bras mon cœur ?_ Questionna la jolie hispanique.

 _-Oui beaucoup._

 _-D'accord tu restes là je vais te chercher un médicament … Je reviens j'en ai pour deux secondes,_ annonça Tasha à son partenaire.

 _-Bien sûr va y … Dis-moi ça doit vraiment être douloureux ce que tu as au bras,_ demanda Edgar à l'enfant. Il était toujours aussi surpris mais il pouvait constater l'immense inquiétude de son amie pour sa fille. Il ne s'en formalisa donc pas.

 _-Oui c'est vrai ça fait mal mais ça va. Je suis tombé du toboggan à l'école hier et j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital parce que j'avais très mal au bras et à la tête. Ils ont dit que j'avais le bras cassé mais que je n'avais pas de commotion cérébrale. Je n'ai même pas pleuré quand ils ont fait les radios et qu'ils ont mis le plâtre. Maman a dit que j'étais très courageuse._

 _-Ça ne m'étonne pas ça ... Courageuse comme sa maman,_ fit remarquer le policier complètement sous le charme de cette adorable enfant.

 _-Oui c'est vrai que maman est très courageuse et pas que dans son travail … Elle m'a dit que tu l'aidais aussi pour chasser les méchants donc toi aussi tu dois être très courageux._

 _-Ta maman t'a déjà parlé de moi ?_

 _-Oui elle m'a aussi parlé de vos autres collègues mais quand elle me raconte son travail elle parle le plus souvent de toi. Vous êtes comment on dit déjà ... Ah oui coéquipier donc c'est normal ... Non ?_

 _-Oui je pense,_ répondit-il surpris d'entendre que Tasha parlait de lui à sa fille.

 _-Qu'est ce qui est normal ?_ Demanda Tasha en revenant avec le médicament.

 _-Rien maman._

 _-Mais oui bien sûr ... Prends ce médicament tu auras moins mal. Princesse s'il te plait tu veux bien retourner dans ta chambre il faut que je parle avec Reade._

 _-D'accord maman,_ concéda la petite car elle sentait l'angoisse de sa mère.

Une fois Hope partit une gêne s'installa entre les deux amis. Zapata s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Reade mais aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment commencer.

 _-Écoute Reade je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché c'est juste que c'est vraiment très compliqué et ..._

 _-Hey détends toi OK je ne t'en veux pas. Je te connais et je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons mais je dois dire que j'aimerais bien comprendre. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi tu sais. Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu avais une fille et au reste de l'équipe aussi,_ l'interrompit Edgar touché par son apparente panique. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si mal, ça lui brisait le cœur.

 _-J'ai confiance en toi Reade, plus qu'en n'importe qui et pour moi ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. C'est une très longue histoire et pas vraiment très joyeuse au contraire. Tu sais plus d'une fois j'ai voulu t'en parler, vous en parler. C'est juste que même si j'aime ma fille plus que tout au monde et que je n'aurais jamais honte d'elle bien au contraire. Il y a certaine chose que je préférerais vraiment oublier, vraiment_ , avoua la jeune femme émue. Elle avait effectivement une confiance aveugle en son partenaire seulement  
 _-Je comprends qu'il y ait parfois des choses dont l'on préférerait ne pas se souvenir crois moi. C'est ta vie et je saisis mais honnêtement je suis ravi d'avoir rencontré Hope elle a vraiment l'air adorable. En tout cas de ce que j'ai vu elle te ressemble énormément,_ annonça le jeune homme en essayant de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait dû vivre des choses affreuses pour réagir ainsi et tous ce qu'il voulait c'était l'aider.

 _-Merci c'est un très beau compliment partenaire et ça me touche. Seulement il y a certaine chose sur lesquelles j'espère qu'elle ne me ressemblera pas._

 _-Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait hériter de toi et dont tu pourrais ne pas être fier. Tu es une personne géniale Tasha._

Tasha était très touchée par le compliment de son partenaire, par sa compréhension et sa douceur. Il était vraiment extraordinaire.

 _-C'est à cause de sa chute que tu es parti précipitamment hier ?_

 _-Oui … Quand sa maîtresse a appelé j'ai vraiment eu peur pour elle. Surtout quand elle a dit que Hope était tombé sur la tête. J'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais la perdre et ça je ne le supporterais pas ... Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti mais je ne pourrais la perdre, pas elle, mais je ne veux pas que tu me voies différemment ou même que ..._

 _-Je comprends mais tu sais pour moi tu seras toujours la même Tasha forte, indépendante, courageuse et impressionnante._

 _-Merci franchement je m'en veux de t'avoir menti,_ s'excusa la jeune femme. Il était tellement merveilleux qu'elle se sentait encore plus coupable.

 _-Moi non plus je n'ai pas toujours était d'une honnêteté sans faille entre l'affaire avec Jones, Freddy, Sarah et mon enquête sur Jane._

 _-Oui enfin tu n'as pas caché que tu avais un enfant._

 _-Oui bon c'est vrai mais bon je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait._

 _-Merci, merci beaucoup tu n'imagines pas comme ça me touche. Je vais devoir faire dîner Hope mais ..._

 _-D'accord je comprends je vais te laisser,_ déclara Edgar un peu déçu mais compréhensif.

 _-Non mais reste … Enfin si tu veux tu pourrais rester dîner avec nous. Hope serait ravi et moi aussi, vraiment,_ proposa précipitamment Zapata n'ayant aucune envie de le voir partir.

 _-J'en serais ravi également. Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?_ Demanda poliment le policier. Il était vraiment ravi de la proposition de sa meilleure amie. Il adorait passer du temps avec elle et Reade était persuadé que cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité n'allait la rendre que plus séduisante.

 _-Non merci c'est gentil mais c'est déjà presque près ... J'ai eu du temps à tuer aujourd'hui._

 _-_ _Ç_ _a ne m'étonne pas vraiment. En même temps j'ai énormément de mal à t'imaginer inactive pendant toute une journée sans avoir envie d'étrangler quelqu'un._

 _-Hé n'exagère pas non plus ... Enfin quoi que._

Tasha et Reade se rendirent dans la cuisine en riant. La jeune femme finissait préparer le dîner pendant son coéquipier la contemplait. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir le surprenait énormément mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'admiration qu'il avait pour sa collègue. Ça l'attristait également car lorsqu'elle avait très brièvement parlé de son passé et de sa fille Reade avait compris que c'était sûrement l'une des causes de la souffrance de Tasha. L'agent avait assimilé depuis longtemps que les démons de sa collègue étaient encore plus profonds et plus terribles que ce qu'il savait. Il pensait qu'avec du temps elle lui parlerait mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Les deux coéquipiers étaient donc en train de finir de préparer le repas dans la bonne humeur. Reade était ravi de pouvoir dîner avec la jeune femme et sa fille. Il pourrait en apprendre plus sur Zapata et passer du temps en sa compagnie était toujours un plaisir. En plus Hope avait vraiment l'air d'être une petite fille géniale et il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait de bonne compagnie. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes ils purent passer à table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Un repas fort agréable.**

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais,_ fit remarquer Reade.

 _-Oh oui maman elle cuisine super méga hyper bien même._

 _-Ça fait beaucoup de superlatif ça ma chérie._

 _-C'est vrai mais je dois dire que je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle,_ accorda Reade en souriant attendri

 _-Merci c'est gentil,_ sourit Tasha gênée.

 _-C'est surtout sincère._

Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur. Reade était ravi de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa coéquipière. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonné car en plus d'être un agent du FBI décoré et une femme accomplie elle était une mère attentionnée et aimante. Zapata, quant à elle, était heureuse que son coéquipier ait rencontré sa fille. Même si elle se doutait que tôt ou tard il poserait des questions à propos du père. La brune était ravie car elle avait les deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde à ses côtés et c'est tous ce qui comptait vraiment. Hope était très heureuse également car elle voyait sa maman sourire et rire sincèrement pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. En plus elle aimait bien Edgar. Il était drôle et gentil. La petite fille aimerait beaucoup que ce soit l'amoureux de sa maman comme ça elle ne serait plus toute seule et en plus il s'occuperait bien d'elle. Le repas se termina dans la joie puis ce fut l'heure du couché pour la petite fille.

 _-Mais maman je ne suis pas fatiguée et en plus je ne vais pas l'école demain je peux me coucher plus tard,_ parlementa Hope

 _-Hope j'ai dit non le médecin à exiger du repos alors même si tu lis un peu avant de dormir je veux que tu sois au calme pour te détendre._

 _-J'ai vraiment aucune chance de négocier sur ce coup ?_ Demanda la jeune fille avec de faux yeux triste.

 _-Non absolument aucune,_ répondit sa mère en essayant de garder son sérieux.

 _-Bon bah j'y vais alors,_ annonça l'enfant dépitée.

 _-Dit au revoir et va te mettre en pyjama je viens dans cinq minutes,_ sourit Zapata.

 _-Au revoir,_ salua la petite brune après avoir fait un câlin à Reade.

 _-Bonne nuit Hope, fait de beau rêve,_ répondit-il en la regardant partir.

La petite fille partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer à aller dormir et les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Quand Tasha s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés le jeune homme pris ça pour un signal

 _-Elle est vraiment adorable et vraiment très intelligente en plus._

 _-C'est vrai c'est un amour et je suis tellement fière d'elle tu sais elle n'a que 6 ans et elle est en CE2 et elle n'a aucun besoin de travailler. Elle est vraiment brillante et elle comprend tout très vite ... J'ai rapidement sus que Hope n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Quand elle s'est mise à faire des phrases complètes à peine un an il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute. C'est juste que parfois il m'arrive de penser qu'elle est bien trop intelligente pour son bien._

 _-Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre._

 _-Dans notre job on voit des horreurs tous les jours et j'aimerais qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout de suite à quel point ça peut être dure là dehors._

 _-C'est vrai mais Hope est comme toi intelligente et courageuse. Elle s'en sortira et puis elle peut compter sur sa maman pour l'aider._

 _-Tu es vraiment adorable j'espère que tu le sais … Je vais aller lui dire bonne nuit je reviens dans deux minutes._

 _-Bien sûr à tout de suite_.

La jolie brune se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille pour aller lui dire au revoir.

 _-Ça va aller mon cœur tu n'as pas trop mal au bras._

 _-Ça va je n'ai plus mal. Dis maman je peux te poser une question ?_

 _-Oui bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Tasha intriguée.

 _-Est-ce que Edgar c'est ton amoureux ?_

 _-Non pas du tout. C'est mon coéquipier et mon meilleur ami c'est tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ L'interrogea sa mère surprise.

 _-C'est juste qu'il est gentil et que je n'avais jamais vu un de tes collègues avant. En plus tu me parles très souvent de lui. Puis tu souris beaucoup depuis qu'il est là. Tu as l'air heureuse maman, plus que d'habitude,_ fit remarque Hope pas convaincu par la réponse de sa maman.

 _-Ecoute mon cœur Reade est mon meilleur ami et puis tu sais je n'ai besoin que de toi pour faire mon bonheur. Je t'aime ma princesse. Aller maintenant au lit._

 _-Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu mais bon tant pis. Bonne nuit maman moi aussi je t'aime._

Tasha sorti de la chambre en riant, attendrie, intriguée et surprise. Décidément sa fille l'étonnerait toujours par sa clairvoyance. Elle savait qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle remarquait beaucoup de chose mais de là à voir qu'elle était amoureuse de son coéquipier, sur ce coup sa fille avait vraiment eu un bonne instinct

De son côté le policier regarda la jeune femme partir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément il ne pouvait pas être plus amoureux d'elle qu'à cet instant. Tasha était tellement attendrissante avec sa fille. Elle était vraiment une maman merveilleuse. Le plus étonnant était que le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir menti et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait perçu une certaine tristesse chez Zapata quand elle lui avait parlé. Une tristesse qui lui faisait dire que sa partenaire avait une bonne raison pour n'avoir jamais parlé de sa fille. Edgar avait également l'intuition que s'il lui posait des questions sur son passé, elle lui répondrait. Il sourit en entendant les rires venant de la chambre de Hope et quand il vit la jeune femme en sortir avec le sourire aux lèvres, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les deux partenaires comprirent qu'ils avaient franchi un cap dans leur relation. Pour rien au monde ils ne souhaitaient pas revenir en arrière, bien au contraire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation**

 _-Une bière ça te tente ?_ Demanda Tasha.

 _-Oui avec plaisir._

 _-Tiens ..._

 _-Merci,_ sourit tendrement Reade.

 _-Merci à toi d'être resté ce soir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée,_ avoua la jeune femme légèrement gênée.

 _-Ça m'a fait plaisir, puis moi aussi j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Au risque de me répéter je trouve vraiment que Hope te ressemble beaucoup et pas que physiquement._

 _-Merci c'est gentil._

 _-Tu n'as pas à me remercier c'était sincère. Je peux te poser une question ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si ..._

 _-Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux après tout je te dois bien ça._

 _-Tu ne me doit rien Tasha. Je te connais suffisamment pour être persuadé que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais avec les circonstances._

Tasha vit une lueur dans les yeux de son coéquipier qui lui donna la force de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. A présent elle se sentait capable de parler, s'ouvrir, se laisser approcher par les gens auxquelles elle tient, recommencer à vivre même si pour cela elle devait affronter certaines choses. Maintenant elle était prête car elle n'était plus toute seule. Elle avait Hope, ses frères et l'équipe. Jane, Patterson et Allie étaient ses meilleures amies. Même si elles avaient partagé quelques périodes difficiles ces deux dernières années la jeune maman savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur elles. Weller était un bon ami et prêt à tout pour son équipe malgré son côté solitaire. Mayfair était son mentor, la femme qu'elle admirait le plus et qui lui avait donné sa chance en dépit des aprioris. Reade était son coéquipier, son meilleur ami et l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte.

Zapata n'était plus seule et il avait fallu que Reade découvre son secret pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle répondrait à toutes ses questions ou presque, parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui, qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, parce qu'il ne la jugerait jamais, parce qu'il était lui tout simplement et qu'elle l'aimait. Que ses sentiments soit réciproque n'avait pas d'importance car Tasha n'était pas du tout prête à lui dire mais grâce à lui elle se sentait libre et ce soir c'est tous ce qui comptait

 _-Tu n'es pas obligé c'est ta vie et tes choix … Est ce que d'autres personnes sont au courant pour Hope ?_ La questionna-t-il prudemment. Le policier ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait et ne voulait pas la brusquer.

 _-Mayfair l'a découvert par accident il y a trois semaine bientôt sinon personne de l'équipe. Après il y a mes deux frères et mon ancienne chef dans la police Beth._

 _-Mais comment tu fais ? Ce n'est pas que je remette tes capacités de superwoman en question mais on fait un boulot dangereux, stressant et qui nous prend un temps fou. En plus s'occuper d'un enfant sans presque aucune aide ... Surtout qu'une enfant aussi intelligente que Hope doit avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention ... Ça doit être épuisant._

 _-Superwoman hein ? ... C'est vrai que c'est assez fatiguant mais après une dure journée quand je rentre et qu'elle me saute dans les bras et me fait un énorme câlin pour me dire bonsoir, tous mes soucis de la journée s'évapore et je me dis qu'elle en vaut mille fois la peine ... Tu dois trouver ça idiot ?_ Supposa la jeune femme en souriant faiblement.

 _-Non pas du tout je trouve ça vraiment ... adorable_ _ **.**_ _Le père de Hope n'a jamais voulue être là pour elle ?_ L'interrogea Edgar attendri.

Quand son coéquipier mentionna le père de sa fille la jeune femme se raidit. Elle s'était doutée qu'il poserait la question, tout le monde la posait. Tasha n'était pas sûre de vouloir dire la vérité à son coéquipier. Non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui ou même qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction mais il l'avait appelé superwoman. Certes ça devait lui paraître anodin et pour lui cela devait être un compliment, elle le prenait comme tel en tout cas. Seulement selon elle Zapata n'était pas une héroïne. Le père de Hope était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne parlait pas de sa fille. Les gens posaient des questions et répondre était douloureux. La vérité était douloureuse.

 _-Hey je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état-là. Je te l'ai dit tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à mes questions,_ la rassura Reade inquiet. Au vue de sa réaction il se doutait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de vraiment horrible. Il caressa doucement la main de son amie pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

 _-Ça va ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu sais je me doutais que tu poserais la question après tout c'est assez logique. En plus ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais la vérité. Ça aurait été plus étrange si tu ne l'avais pas fait ... Le père de Hope est en prison pour très mais alors très longtemps et c'est tant mieux. C'était un homme violent vraiment violent et ..._

 _-Tasha tu n'es pas obligé,_ l'interrompit le jeune homme en comprenant soudain l'horreur de la réalité.

 _-Je sais ... Dans un sens c'est une histoire plutôt classique tu sais. On s'est rencontré à une époque où j'allais très mal. Je n'avais jamais eu de parents dignes de ce nom et j'avais élevé mes frères toute seule. Alors avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un de fort sur qui je pouvais compter, c'était vraiment génial. Seulement très vite ça c'est gâté. Il est devenu agressif et autoritaire je commençais à avoir peur de lui mais je n'avais aucun repère et je l'aimais alors je suis restée. Un jour il avait bu plus que de raison et il m'a frappé. Je me suis persuadée que c'était exceptionnel mais ça à continuer pendant des mois et des mois. Je ne restais plus parce que je l'aimais mais parce qu'il avait réussi à me briser. Il me frappait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait ivre, c'est-à-dire quasiment tous les soirs. Un jour, c'était un peu plus d'un an après la première fois, il m'a frappé plus fort que les autres fois, vraiment plus fort, tellement fort que notre voisine a appelé la police. Quand ils sont arrivés ils m'ont retrouvé inconsciente. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. J'avais honte, je ne voulais pas témoigner. J'étais agent de police et je n'avais même pas su me protéger. J'allais apparaître faible devant mes collègues. Ma chef de l'époque est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle comprenait mais que j'allais devoir être forte et témoigner pour les autres victimes qu'il avait fait et aussi pour le bébé que j'attendais. Quand elle m'a dit que j'étais enceinte j'étais heureuse évidemment, j'avais toujours voulut avoir une famille, une vrai. Seulement pour l'avoir subi dans mon enfance je savais que je ne pouvais pas élever un bébé dans ses conditions. Avoir un père violent n'est vraiment pas une vie pour un enfant. J'étais encore en train de réfléchir aux différentes options qui se présentaient quand mes collègues sont venus me voir. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à avoir honte et que je n'étais pas seule. Ils ont vraiment été compréhensifs. J'ai témoigné et il est allé en prison. Ensuite ma chef m'a mis en congé maternité anticipé et m'a ordonné de consulter en cas de SSPT. Petit à petit je me suis remise mais cette histoire ... C'est pour ça que je ne vous aie pas parlé de Hope. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez. J'avais honte je pense et peur aussi mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de parler._

 _-Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça mais sache que tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou peur de quoi que ce soit. Cet homme à profiter de sa supériorité physique et c'était un lâche. Ce n'était pas ta faute tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Tu t'en aie sorti toute seule et ça c'est bien la preuve que tu es tout sauf faible. Jamais je ne te jugerais ni moi ni l'équipe,_ lui assura son coéquipier tendrement. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie pour la rassurer.

 _-Merci ça me touche. Tu sais c'est elle qui m'a permis de m'en sortir et de redevenir forte. Elle m'a redonné espoir. Grâce à elle j'ai eu une raison de me battre,_ expliqua l'hispanique émue.

 _-Hope hein ?_

 _-Oui pas très original mais je trouvais ça ..._

 _-Approprié, juste et très mignon,_ finit-il pour elle.

 _-C'est ça, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche … Reade ... Merci_

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Edgar intrigué. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'écouté et pour lui c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde

 _-Pour être là pour moi en permanence, pour ne pas m'avoir jugé, pour avoir été génial avec ma fille malgré la surprise ... Pour tout en fait ... merci pour tout._

 _-Je suis ton coéquipier et ton ami. Je serais toujours là. Crois-moi tu ne te débarrasseras pas facilement de moi et puis de toute façon c'est notre truc non ? Tu veilles sur moi je veille sur toi. Tu ne m'as pas lâché pendant l'affaire Jones, les révélations sur mon passé et pourtant tu croyais que j'avais commis un meurtre._

 _-C'est normal on est partenaire non. Pour moi c'était comme une évidence._

 _-Là c'est pareil je sais que je ne te le dit pas mais toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne te lâcherais pas, quoi qu'il arrive,_ termina-t-il en lui souriant de manière rassurante.

Tasha sourie à son ami. Ils se regardèrent tendrement pendant plusieurs secondes puis Reade essuya les larmes qui étaient apparus sur les joues de la jeune femme durant son douloureux récit. La jolie brune frissonna à ce doux contact.

 _-Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça,_ murmura Edgar amoureusement en se rendant compte du trouble de sa coéquipière

 _-Allez on va arrêter les récits déprimants pour ce soir ... J'ai du pop-corn, à boire et le nouveau Insaisissable ça te dit ?_

 _-Avec plaisir._

 _-Vas y mets le film je vais faire chauffer le pop-corn._

Tasha parti dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres. Raconter son histoire à Reade avait été douloureux mais ça l'avait également libéré. Elle avait toujours pensé être faible et sans valeur mais la réaction, de son partenaire, de son meilleur ami lui avait montré tout autre chose. Zapata avait vu dans ses yeux une profonde affection, de l'inquiétude et aussi à certains moments un peu d'admiration. De savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait une si haute opinion d'elle malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui faisait un bien fou. Elle continua de préparer le pop-corn sans se douter que son ami avait été chamboulé par toutes ses révélations.

En effet Edgar était vraiment surpris par l'aveu de sa coéquipière. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son amie ait un passé aussi tragique. Ça ne changeait absolument pas du tout l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle ou ses sentiments mais il était vraiment choqué et peiné que Tasha ait tant souffert. En revanche il avait pu comprendre certaine chose à propos du comportement de la jeune femme. Le policier avait saisis pourquoi Zapata avait tendance à être méfiante, sur la défensive et pourquoi elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres. La policière avait tellement été blessé dans le passé qu'elle s'était renfermée pour ne plus souffrir. Le fait qu'elle se soit confiée à lui représentait beaucoup pour le jeune homme. C'était une marque de confiance vraiment importante. Reade avait vraiment envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il voulait faire les choses bien. Il ne voulait pas la blesser ou la faire souffrir. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la protéger, prendre soin d'elle, l'aimer comme elle le méritait vraiment et non à cause de son passé ou de ses peurs. Il était fou d'elle et rien ne changerait ses sentiments. Avec le temps, quand le moment de présenterais le jeune homme lui ferait part de ce qu'il ressentait. Il sourit en entendant sa coéquipière revenir et se dit qu'une petite séance cinéma leur ferait du bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Un bon film et le départ.**

Zapata posa le ravitaillement sur la table basse, inséra le DVD dans le lecteur et s'installa à côté de son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés sur le canapé et plus le film avançait plus les deux amis étaient détendus. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire face aux comportements des personnages, d'être émerveillés par leurs tours de magies et leurs instincts d'enquêteurs reprirent le dessus quand ils essayèrent de deviner ce que le personnage de Daniel Radcliffe avait en tête.

Inconsciemment et seulement après trente minutes de film Zapata se blottie contre son partenaire. Le jeune homme bien trop heureux de se contact ne dit rien il bougea juste légèrement son bras pour rendre la position plus confortable encore. Tasha ne se rendit vraiment compte de leur position que quinze minutes plus tard mais elle était vraiment trop bien dans les bras de son équipier Alors elle ne bougea pas. La jeune femme se sentait en sécurité, elle avait l'impression d'être protégé et en sécurité. De plus cette position ne semblait vraiment pas gêner son ami alors elle décida de profiter de l'instant sans se torturer l'esprit. Ils finirent donc le film tendrement enlacés à rire des pitreries des magiciens.

Quand Lilas embrassa Jack lors du final Zapata ne put s'empêcher de sourire en grande romantique qu'elle était. Reade le remarqua immédiatement et trouva ça attendrissant mais ça ne l'étonnait guère. Tasha avait toujours aimé les histoires d'amour sans pour autant apprécier les récits niais. En plus la jeune femme avait un instinct phénoménal quand il s'agissait de repérer les personnes qui s'aimaient. A la fin du film Zapata se redressa à contre cœur et alla retirer le DVD du lecteur. Elle ne put retenir un bâillement. La journée avait été épuisante, surprenante et pas forcément en mal. Reade sentit également la fatigue arriver. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de quitter la jeune femme il se dit qu'il était temps de partir car il travaillait demain et qu'il devait être en forme. Il se leva et se prépara à rentrer chez lui.

 _-Je vais y aller, il commence à être tard et je dois me lever tôt. Tu viens_ _demain_ _ou tu es encore en congé ?_ L'interrogea son ami en se dirigeant vers la porte

 _-J'ai encore une journée. Je préfère surveiller Hope encore un peu avec son choc à la tête. Le médecin a dit que ce n'était rien mais je préfère quand même. En plus ce n'est pas tout le temps que j'ai l'occasion de passer la journée entière avec elle donc j'en profite._

 _-Tu m'étonnes. Profites-en bien en tout cas._

 _-Merci j'y compte bien ... Et encore merci pour_ _ce soir_ _contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un._

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit je serais toujours là pour toi. En plus ça m'a fait plaisir. Hope est une petite fille adorable et on a passé une bonne soirée._

 _-C'est vrai que c'était une bonnes soirée. Ça m'a fait réfléchir je pense que je vais envisager de parler à l'équipe. J'avais peur de leur réaction mais je me dis que s'ils réagissent aussi bien que toi ça devrait le faire._

 _-C'est une super idée et je suis persuadé que quoi que tu décides tout se passera bien_

 _-Merci._

 _-Bonne nuit Tasha,_ salua le jeune homme en l'embrassant sur la joue

 _-Bonne nuit Ed',_ répondit la brune agréablement surprise.

La jeune femme ferma la porte après le départ de Reade puis sourit. Elle avait vraiment passé une soirée pleine de surprise. La jeune femme était passée par une multitude d'émotion ce soir la surprise, la tristesse, la peur, la joie, la confiance, le bonheur, l'amour et la sécurité. Il s'avérait que c'était assez perturbant. Elle avait était agréablement surprise par la réaction de son partenaire et elle avait également été troublé par leur proximité. Il avait été compréhensif, attentif, à l'écoute et merveilleux et ça ne faisait que renforcer ses sentiments pour lui. En effet elle savait que Reade était bien trop honnête pour avoir joué un double jeu avec elle. Il avait été génial avec Hope malgré la surprise et il avait presque réussi à la convaincre de parler à l'équipe. Tasha se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille pour vérifier qu'elle dormait bien puis elle alla dans la sienne pour l'imiter. C'est après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à réfléchir qu'elle réussit à s'endormir en pensant que finalement sa vie pouvais être autre chose qu'un perpétuel champ de bataille.

Reade, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi retirer de cette soirée. Il avait passé un moment merveilleux auprès de Tasha et de sa fille. Ça n'avait fait que renforcer ses sentiments. Le jeune homme s'imaginait sans mal la vie qu'il pourrait avoir tous les trois si jamais il trouvait la force de se déclarer et que par miracle son amour était réciproque. Seulement il était aussi triste quand il repensait à tout ce que son amie, sa coéquipière avait dû endurer. Même si le récit de la jeune femme avait expliqué pas mal d'aspect de son caractère il aurait dans un sens préféré lui éviter de supporter ça une seconde fois. Il était également choqué par toutes ses révélations mais il n'en voulait pas à son amie car il avait déjà traité plusieurs cas de femmes battus. Il savait à quel point ce genre d'expérience pouvait être traumatisant. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'en revenait pas que Zapata ait vécu une telle horreur. Il n'aurait jamais cru, elle était tellement forte.

Après tous ce qu'elle avait traversé c'était compréhensible d'avoir peur maintenant tous ce qu'il voulait c'était faire en sorte que ça change. Il voulait aussi l'aider à parler à l'équipe. Une fois rentré chez lui le jeune homme alla se coucher et s'endormir en pensa à sa jolie coéquipière blotti dans ses bras lors du visionnage du film.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Le lendemain de Zapata.**

Le lendemain matin la jeune femme se réveilla tôt mais étonnamment reposé. Elle n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis une éternité et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. La soirée de la veille l'avait apaisé même si parler de son passé à Reade avait été douloureux. Tasha se sentait libérer. Vers 8h30, une fois le petit déjeuner prêt la jeune maman vit sa fille sortir de sa chambre.

 _-Coucou mon cœur alors à ce que je vois l'odeur des pancakes t'as réveillé._

 _-Oui ça sentait trop bon. Je peux en avoir ?_ Demanda la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux.

 _-Tiens princesse le petit déjeuner est servi,_ déclara la brune en lui tendant un plateau.

-Merci maman ... Dit c'était bien hier soir quand est ce que Reade il revient quand ?

 _-Bientôt j'espère … Mon ange ça te dirais de rencontrer mes autres collègues ?_ Questionna la jeune mère incertaine.

 _-Oh oui bien sûr ça serait super quand ça ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?_ L'interrogea sa fille plus que ravie.

 _-Si c'est possible aujourd'hui et j'ai changé d'avis parce que … En fait je ne sais pas je me dis juste que c'est le bon moment maintenant._

 _-D'accord dit je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé hier soir mais Edgar ce n'est vraiment pas ton amoureux parce que t'avais vraiment l'air très heureuse quand il était là ? En plus tata Beth elle m'a expliqué que lorsque les gens ils étaient amoureux ça se voyait dans leurs yeux et quand Edgar et toi vous vous regardez et bien on pourrait croire qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes aussi._

 _-Mon cœur non écoute … Comment il me regarde ?_

Hope rit et compris qu'elle avait sûrement mis le doigt sur quelque chose. La petite fille et sa maman finirent de petit déjeuner puis elles allèrent se préparer pour passer la journée toutes les deux. Tasha en profita pour appeler sa chef et lui demander un petit service.

 _-Directrice adjointe Mayfair à l'appareil._

 _-Patronne c'est Zapata._

 _-Tasha comment allez-vous et comment va votre fille ?_

 _-Bien merci j'ai pu me reposer et Hope va mieux. Le médecin a dit qu'elle s'en remettrait très vite. Elle va déjà beaucoup mieux en dehors de son mal de bras elle est en pleine forme._

 _-Tant mieux alors,_ sourit sa supérieur heureuse.

 _-J'ai eu la surprise de recevoir la visite de Reade hier soir est-ce que c'est à vous que je dois ça ?_

 _-Pas vraiment il était très inquiet pour vous. Disons que je ne l'ai juste pas dissuadé de venir. Il est donc au courant pour Hope ? Comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _-Oui il est au courant et ça c'est étonnamment bien passé il a parfaitement compris._

 _-Est-ce qu'il sait pour le père de Hope et pour ..._

 _-Pour ce qu'il m'a fait oui il le sait également. Etonnamment en parler m'a fait plus de bien que je ne l'imaginais en plus il a été merveilleux. C'est d'ailleurs à propos de ça que je vous appel. Notre discussion m'a fait réfléchir et je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps que je présente Hope à l'équipe. Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez réunir l'équipe ce soir._

 _-Vu comme il tient à vous ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est une excellente idée vous savez quoi je vais organiser un dîner chez moi ce soir._

 _-Madame je n'en demande pas tant,_ répondit la jeune femme surprise.

 _-Je vous arrête tout de suite ça me fait plaisir et puis ça sera une occasion de réunir l'équipe … Considérez que c'est fait,_ déclara Mayfair en ne lui laissant pas le choix.

 _-Merci beaucoup ça me touche. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par « vu comme il tient à moi » ?_ Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

 _-Rien c'était juste une remarque après tout l'agent Reade tient vraiment beaucoup à vous. Enfin on doit finir de boucler l'enquête je vous dis à ce soir agent Zapata_

 _-À ce soir madame la directrice._

Tasha raccrocha surprise et légèrement anxieuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de sa patronne mais elle avait peur de l'attitude de ses collègues. Mayfair était vraiment une femme formidable, compréhensive et généreuse. En revanche elle n'avait pas vraiment compris l'insinuation à propos de Reade. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup à elle ? Se pourrait-il que sa patronne ait remarqué quelque chose qu'elle ait loupé ? Non impossible, Reade, des sentiments pour elle, ça relevait de la science-fiction. Mayfair avait dû se faire des idées Edgar était beaucoup trop bien pour elle. La jeune maman chassa ses pensées déprimantes et alla se préparer. Ensuite elle partit pour le parc avec Hope. Elles passèrent une excellente journée mère-fille même si l'hispanique était distraite car elle angoissait pour la soirée à venir. La petite fille avait bien remarqué l'angoisse de sa mère et elle se promit de tout faire pour que cette soirée se passe à merveille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Le lendemain de Reade.**

L'agent Reade s'était réveillait à 6h30 comme tous les matins. Comme tous les matins il avait déjeuné, puis s'était préparer pour se rendre au bureau. Comme tous les matins il avait effectué toutes ses taches en pensant à son incroyable coéquipière. Seulement ce matin-là il pensait également aux révélations de la veille et la formidable petite fille de son amie. Elle était vraiment formidable comme sa maman, comme sa merveilleuse maman. Reade se demanda également quand Tasha allait parler à l'équipe. Il se doutait que ça serait un choc pour tout le monde mais il savait que ses amis comprendraient. Après tous ce qu'elle a enduré Zapata avait vraiment fait tous ce qu'elle avait pu et au vu de ce qu'elle était devenue c'était vraiment incroyable. Il fallait une telle force pour survivre à ce genre de traumatisme. Toute l'équipe le savait par conséquent ils ne lui en voudraient pas. En attendant il allait devoir quand même affronter Weller et Mayfair qui allaient forcément lui demander comment s'est passé sa soirée. Evidemment Allie, Jane et Patterson devaient être au courant car elles savaient toujours tout. Il se prépara donc à subir un interrogatoire en règle.

Il arriva au FBI, pris l'ascenseur et s'installa le plus discrètement possible à son bureau. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car au bout de quelques minutes il reçut un message de Patterson _« Viens à mon bureau on doit te parler »_. Ça sentait vraiment mauvais en plus l'utilisation du « te » indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Patterson et Jane et c'était encore pire. A elles deux elles pouvaient faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Weller et lui savaient que lorsqu'ils avaient, pour une raison quelconque, Patterson, Jane, Zapata et Allie sur le dos les deux agents n'avaient aucunes chances. Séparément les jeunes femmes étaient déjà très impressionnantes mais ensemble elles étaient imbattables. Quand il arriva dans le bureau de l'informaticienne il eut la surprise de trouver Allison avec les deux autres jeunes femmes. Il était vraiment dans la mer**.

 _-Alors comme ça on passe la soirée en tête à tête avec Tasha ?_ Demanda Patterson dès son arrivée.

 _-Comment tu sais ça d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?_ Rétorqua Reade sur la défensive.

 _-On sait toujours tout. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps,_ ajouta Jane.

 _-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu lui as dit ?_ Continua Allie.

 _-Dis quoi ?_ Questionna le jeune homme déconcerté.

 _-Que tu es fou d'elle voyons. On l'a tous remarqué à part Tasha. Ce qui est un exploit car d'habitude elle a un instinct remarquable pour ce genre de chose,_ firent remarquer les agents Patterson et Night

 _-Mais le truc c'est qu'elle ne pense pas être assez bien pour toi alors pour elle, c'est inenvisageable que tu l'aimes ce qui est pourtant le cas,_ termina la jeune tatouée.

 _-Comment vous savez que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Et c'est Zapata qui vous a dit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas assez bien pour moi ? C'est idiot Tasha vraiment merveilleuse._

 _-C'est vraiment adorable,_ s'attendrirent les trois jeunes femmes.

 _-Elle ne nous l'a pas dit mais on l'a supposé. Depuis le temps que je la connais ça crève les yeux qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. Ce que visiblement tu es. Tu es un idiot aveugle et amoureux je l'ai compris dès la première fois où je vous ait vu bosser ensemble il y a plus d'un an et demi. Je l'ai su comme j'ai su que Kurt avait des sentiments pour Jane,_ répondit Allison avec sa franchise habituelle.

 _-Maintenant la question c'est pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?_ L'interrogea l'informaticienne en souriant aux sarcasmes de son amie.

 _-Je ne lui dis pas parce que c'est Zapata tout simplement. Elle n'a peut-être pas confiance en elle mais c'est la femme la plus incroyable, la plus merveilleuse que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Elle est belle, intelligente, douce mais elle a du caractère. Tasha est loyale et intègre … elle est parfaite c'est tout. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ait rien dit._

 _-Waouh c'est incroyablement romantique._

 _-Tu sais elle t'aime vraiment ça se voit et franchement vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Alors votre délire comme quoi vous pensez ne pas être assez bien l'un pour l'autre c'est idiot,_ rassura Jane.

 _-Elle a raison vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Vous êtes connectés quand je vous vois en opération tous les deux je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment vous faites pour pouvoir communiquer sans vous parler. En un regard vous savez quoi faire et c'est impressionnant. Tu sais Reade j'ai supervisé beaucoup d'opérations, avec de très bons agents et des partenaires qui travaillaient ensemble depuis une éternité mais je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes autant en symbiose que vous. Je ne sais pas d'où vient votre manque de confiance en vous mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle parce que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre et vous perdez un temps précieux._

 _-Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi ?_

 _-Absolument on en est sûres. Tout le monde l'a vu._

 _-Je ne suis pas certaine mais je crois même que quelques agents de mon équipe ont parié pour savoir combien de temps vous mettriez à finir ensemble._

 _-Je vais réfléchir. Ça fait beaucoup de chose à assimiler en peu de temps. En plus si je le fait je veux le faire bien._

 _-Tu vas suivre nos conseil à ce que je vois,_ déclara Kurt en entrant dans la pièce.

 _-Ce n'est vraiment pas possible d'avoir une vie privé dans cette équipe ?_

 _-Non,_ répondirent-ils tous en riant.

 _-Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous là j'avais à vous parler. Agent Night je suis ravie de vous voir,_ salua Bethany en entrant à son tour.

 _-Moi de même directrice adjointe Mayfair mais je vais vous laissez si vous devez parler à votre équipe._

 _-Non restez l'annonce vous concerne aussi. Voilà ce soir j'organise un repas chez moi pour toute l'équipe, vous y êtes également convié Allison. Après tout avec le nombre d'enquête conjointe que nous avons effectué ensemble vous êtes quasiment un membre à part entière de l'équipe._

 _-C'est très gentil je viendrais avec plaisir._

 _-C'est une excellente idée madame mais on ne devrait pas attendre le retour de Zapata ?_ Demanda Weller.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça j'ai eu Zapata au téléphone elle sera là. Il y aura également une autre personne dont je pense vous devriez faire la connaissance._

 _-Si tout le monde vient alors c'est parfait,_ conclut Patterson.

 _-Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à ce soir._

Ils saluèrent tous leur chef puis après avoir émis de nombreuses hypothèses sur l'invité surprise du diner de ce soir ils retournèrent tous à leurs propres occupations. Reade ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Peut-être que ses amis avaient raisons. Peut-être qu'il devrait parler à Zapata. Une chose était sûre c'est qu'il allait laisser passer le diner de ce soir pour agir car quand il avait vu le regard de Mayfair le jeune agent avait compris que l'invité surprise était Hope même s'il n'avait rien dit au reste de l'équipe. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accros chacun vivant sa vie sans se douter du choc qu'ils allaient avoir le soir même.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 Et l'invité surprise est …**

Une fois la journée terminée les agents Patterson, Weller, Reade et Night ainsi que Jane se rendirent chez leur directrice adjointe. Comme prévue par leur patronne ils arrivèrent un peu avant Zapata. En effet cette dernière c'était dit que l'annonce serait plus facile si tout le monde était déjà là. Elle voulait éviter que sa subordonnée ait à répéter plusieurs fois une opération délicate.

Ils étaient donc tous en train de boire un verre quand Tasha sonna. La jeune femme angoissait vraiment de la réaction de ses coéquipiers. Toute la journée elle avait passé en boucle dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles mais bizarrement –ou pas- les plus pessimistes revenaient bien plus souvent que les autres.

Pendant le trajet la brune avait expliqué à sa fille que ses collègues n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle était maman car elle ne voulait pas que son travail déteigne sur elle. Par conséquent c'était normal s'ils étaient surpris de faire sa connaissance. Hope, curieuse comme toujours, avait bien évidemment demandé pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis maintenant et sa mère lui avait dit que parfois tout était une question de timing. Cette réponse avait satisfait la petite fille. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin l'hispanique et sa fille furent accueillies par une Bethany Mayfair accueillante et souriante.

 _-Ah vous voilà. Venez, entrez,_ sourit leur hôtesse de manière bienveillante.

Tasha et Hope déposèrent leurs manteaux dans l'entrée puis les trois femmes rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe dans le salon.

 _-Ah voilà la retardataire et visiblement notre invité surprise,_ fit remarquer Kurt en voyant son amie.

Tout le monde se retourna surpris et regarda la jeune femme et la petit fille juste à côté.

 _-Salut tout le monde désolé pour le retard. Je vous présente Hope … ma fille. Ma chérie je te présente mes amis et collègues de travail._

Weller, Jane, Allie et Patterson restèrent muet pendant ce qui parut être un très long moment. Ils étaient tous les quatre extrêmement surpris par cette annonce. Reade et Mayfair allèrent saluer Tasha et sa fille pendant que les autres assimilaient l'information tout en observant la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

 _-Coucou Hope je m'appelle Bethany je suis la patronne de ta maman,_ se présenta l'afro-américaine en souriant.

 _-Bonjour madame je suis ravie de vous rencontrer,_ salua poliment la petite fille.

 _-Moi aussi je suis vraiment ravi de te rencontrer en revanche moi c'est Bethany pas madame et tu peux me tutoyer d'accord ? Parce que ça me donne un coup de vieux sinon._

 _-Ok ça marche. Edgar !_ Cria Hope en lui sautant dans les bras.

 _-T'était au courant ?_ Demandèrent Allie et Kurt.

 _-Depuis hier soir seulement et j'ai été aussi surpris que vous. Comment ça va Hope ? Et ton bras ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?_ Déclara Reade en s'adressant successivement à ses amis et à l'enfant.

 _-Je suis en pleine forme. Aujourd'hui on est allée au musée d'histoire naturelle pour voir la nouvelle exposition sur les dinosaures c'était génial j'ai passé une super journée._

 _-Tant mieux alors._

 _-Bonjour tout le monde je suis super contente de vous rencontrer, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Maman m'a beaucoup parlé de vous tous elle m'a dit que vous étiez tous super géniaux. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous ne saviez pas pour moi, une question de timing je crois._

 _-Bonsoir Hope on est ravi de te rencontrer,_ saluèrent-ils en souriant devant la jovialité de l'enfant.

 _-Bon et bien maintenant que les présentations sont plus ou moins faites je vous propose de prendre un verre._

Les quatre agents sortirent de leur torpeur et ils sourirent devant le comportement plus qu'attendrissant la jeune fille. Toute l'équipe alla s'asseoir dans le salon pour l'apéritif. Patterson fut la première à passer outre la surprise pour parler à la fillette. Les autres se présentèrent ensuite à tour de rôle pendant plusieurs minutes.

Tasha, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la scène attendrie et émerveillée par le comportement de sa fille. Cependant elle était encore très angoissée par la confrontation qu'elle allait avoir avec ses amis car elle était sûre qu'ils voudraient des explications. La jeune femme était tellement plongée dans ses pensées et dans l'admiration de sa fille qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Reade l'observait en souriant tendrement. C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule car toutes les personnes présentes avaient remarqué l'attitude du jeune homme.

 _-Dis-moi ça doit faire très mal ton bras ?_ Demanda Allie mue par son instinct maternelle.

 _-Au début ça faisait mal mais là ça va mieux en plus les médicaments que m'a donné le médecin ils commencent à faire effet alors ça va mais c'est vrai qu'hier ça faisait encore bien mal._

 _-Le médecin a dit que c'était normal car c'était encore tout nouveau le principal c'est que ça se rétablisse rapidement_ , ajouta Tasha.

 _-Ton bras est cassé ?_ Questionna Patterson.

-Oui je me suis fait une fracture du radius non déplacé d'après le docteur mais il a aussi dit que je n'avais pas de commotion cérébrale et que c'est le principal.

 _-Oui évidemment si tu n'as pas de commotion … Donc c'est en tombant du toboggan que tu t'es fait ça ?_ L'interrogea Kurt en souriant face au vocabulaire de la jeune fille.

 _-Oui je suis mal tombé avant hier après-midi mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal._

 _-Ouais enfin ça chérie c'est toi qui le dit ..._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu es parti en trombe l'autre jour ?_ Demanda Jane à Zapata.

 _-Oui sa maîtresse venait de m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle était à l'hôpital alors je suis partit très vite. J'ai eu vraiment peur._

 _-Dis-moi Hope tu as quel âge et tu es en quelle classe ?_ Demanda Mayfair.

 _-J'ai six ans et je suis en CE2._

 _-Mais à cet âge-là normalement on rentre en CP,_ fit remarquer l'informaticienne.

 _-Oui normalement mais Hope est disons un peu plus en avance que les enfants de son âge._

 _-D'accord je comprends mieux. Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire quand tu n'es pas à l'école ?_ Continua la blonde.

 _-Oh alors plein de chose j'adore les maths, les sciences, le dessin, l'histoire, le sport. J'adore aussi la lecture, la musique et les vêtements ... Ah j'aime aussi les ordinateurs et l'astronomie._

Toute l'équipe sourie face la petite fille drôle, intelligente, joyeuse et étonnante qui était devant eux. La ressemblance entre la petite et sa maman les surpris également. Hope se demanda pourquoi quasiment toutes les personnes dans pièces la regardaient bizarrement.

 _-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ou …_

 _-Non c'est juste que tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à ta maman et ça surprend un peu au début,_ répondit Reade.

 _-Ah d'accord._

Ils discutèrent tous pendant un long moment. Ils avaient beau être encore surpris Kurt, Allie, Jane et Patterson étaient ravi de faire connaissance avec cette adorable petite fille. Les quatre agents voulaient des explications évidemment mais ils voulaient être au calme et sans Hope pour pouvoir parler entre adulte. Même s'ils étaient tous intrigués les jeunes gens connaissaient suffisamment leur amie pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. La soirée se passait à merveille quand Kurt ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser discrètement à Reade.

 _-Tu étais au courant alors ?_

 _-Oui depuis hier soir seulement et crois moi j'ai été aussi surpris que vous._

 _-Mais elle t'a dit pourquoi ..._

 _-Oui mais ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de ... Enfin crois moi elle a ses raisons._

 _-Je me doute je l'a connais. Mais ça change quelque chose ?_

 _-Par rapport à quoi ?_ Demanda Edgar intrigué.

 _-La discussion que tu as eu tout à l'heure avec les filles._

 _-Non pas le moins du monde._

 _-Tant mieux alors._

Weller sourit et repris le court de la discussion avec ses amis. Reade en fit de même quelques instants plus tard. Personne n'avait remarqué le petit aparté des agents masculins de l'équipe. La soirée continua sans accro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Une fin de soirée.**

Notre équipe préférée avait dîné dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils avaient tous passé une excellente soirée. Hope, épuisée par la longue journée qu'elle venait de passé, était endormi sur le canapé pendant que les adultes étaient à table.

 _-Je voulais tous vous remerciez pour votre compréhension vous avez été géniaux avec Hope, ça me touche beaucoup. Je sais que c'est une grosse surprise et je comprendrais que vous vouliez des explications,_ déclara Tasha en prenant son courage à deux mains.

 _-C'est vrai que pour une surprise c'est une surprise, avoua Patterson._

 _-T'es maman on …_

 _-Ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça,_ firent remarquer successivement Allison et Jane.

 _-C'est vrai que l'on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant. Après tout ça ne change rien,_ souligna Kurt.

 _-C'est compliqué il y a certaine chose qui ont fait que …_

Reade sentit le trouble de la jeune femme, il lui prit discrètement la main pour la rassurer. La brune se sentit étrangement mieux et plus en sécurité. Leurs amis ne purent s'empêcher d'observer la scène intrigués, perturbés mais attendris.

 _-J'ai rencontré le père de Hope quand j'étais très jeune et je venais à peine de rentrer dans la police. Il paraissait génial et j'étais très amoureuse de lui. Je n'avais pas grand monde sur qui compter alors quand j'ai commencé à le fréquenter je me suis dit qu'enfin je pourrais avoir une vrai famille et être heureuse. Mais j'avais tort, il n'était pas extraordinaire loin de là. C'était un homme violent vraiment violent. Il l'était avec beaucoup de monde, moi comprise. Ça a duré plus d'un an avant qu'il manque de me tuer. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital c'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et c'est ça qui m'a donné la force de me reconstruire._

 _-Oh Tasha,_ s'attristèrent ses trois amies.

 _-Je crois qu'à force d'avoir peur du jugement des gens je suis restée bloqué dans le passé et je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir menti mais je me rends compte maintenant que rien ne change. Je suis la même personne que la semaine dernière ou celle d'encore avant. J'ai survécu à tout ça depuis très longtemps._

 _-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton passé tu n'es pas responsable,_ rassura Weller.

 _-Il a raison tout ça appartient au passé et on ne t'en veut pas. Après tous on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance non. La franchise n'a pas toujours été une habitude dans cette équipe. Etant donné les circonstances tu as fait ton maximum,_ continua la jolie blonde.

 _-C'est vrai et tu sais on a tous eu une vie avant l'équipe même si certain s'en souvienne plus que d'autres. Ce qui compte c'est où on en ait aujourd'hui. L'important c'est le futur et non le passé,_ ajouta Jane.

 _-Merci franchement._

 _-On est une équipe je propose qu'à partir de maintenant on se comporte vraiment comme telle et totalement pas à moitié. On a tous fait des erreurs moi comprise. Parfois c'était pour de bonnes raisons parfois non. On laisse le passé derrière nous et on avance. Maintenant je pense que l'on devrait trinquer,_ proposa leur chef.

 _-On trinque à quoi ?_ S'interrogea Reade.

 _-Aux amis, à la famille ... A cette équipe tous simplement et à notre nouvelle vie ensemble._

 _-A l'équipe._

Les discussions reprirent de bon train cependant la révélation faite par Zapata résonnait dans la tête de ses amis.

Mayfair était peinée pour son agent mais elle était aussi fière d'avoir une jeune femme si forte, si courageuse et si exceptionnel dans son équipe. Reade était comme toujours en admiration devant sa partenaire, devant sa force, sa douceur et son intelligence. Patterson, Jane et Allie étaient tristes que leur meilleure amie ait tant souffert. Les trois jeunes femmes voulaient vraiment aider Tasha à retrouver confiance en elle et en les hommes pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau être heureuse avec quelqu'un, avec Reade. Kurt, comme tous les agents dans la pièce, se dit que s'il croisait le monstre qui avait fait ça à son amie il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure.

A un moment donné Allie, Patterson, Jane et Tasha se retrouvèrent à discuter entre fille alors que Kurt, Mayfair et Reade étaient en train d'observer la collection de vin que leur chef gardait dans sa cave.

Les filles étaient dans la salle en train de discuter quand elles virent Hope arriver.

 _-Maman j'ai mal à mon bras. Ça m'empêche de dormir_

 _-Ton dernier médicament date de quand déjà ?_

 _-Je n'en ai pas repris depuis hier soir._

 _-Bien ne bouge pas je vais aller t'en chercher un._

Zapata partit dans le salon prendre un antidouleur dans son sac à main.

 _-Ton bras t'empêches de dormir ça doit être douloureux ma pauvre ?_ Demanda Patterson en prenant la petite fille sur ses genoux.

 _-Je me suis cassé le bras une fois ça faisait vraiment mal. Ça n'a pas été trop long à l'hôpital quand ils t'ont fait les radios ?_ L'interrogea Allie.

 _-C'est vrai que ça fait mal mais ce n'est pas souvent heureusement et les médicaments font bien effet. L'hôpital c'était long mais comme je l'ai dit à Edgar hier soir je n'ai même pas pleuré maman a dit que j'ai été vraiment courageuse._

 _-Très courageuse ça ne m'étonne pas du tout comme ta maman,_ fit remarquer Jane.

 _-Il a dit pareil, c'est drôle ... D'ailleurs ça me fait penser j'avais une question. Je l'ai posé à maman hier soir. Elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas le cas mais honnêtement je ne suis pas très convaincu. Enfin en même temps je ne vois pas pourquoi maman elle m'aurait menti. Est-ce que Reade et maman ils sont amoureux ?_

 _-Tu l'as remarqué aussi et bien tu as l'œil ma belle, ils sont très amoureux en effet mais incapables de se l'avouer … Tu sais Hope ta maman ne t'a pas vraiment menti. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne pense pas que Reade ait des sentiments pour elle et Reade ne pense pas que ta mère ait des sentiments pour lui. Du coup ils n'espèrent rien,_ répondit la future maman en riant.

 _-C'est compliqué tout ça. En plus c'est idiot parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ... J'aimerais bien que maman elle soit heureuse et hier j'ai bien vu qu'elle l'était avec lui._

 _-L'amour c'est très compliqué et ça rend souvent idiot tu apprendras ça quand tu seras plus grande,_ rassura la jeune informaticienne.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta maman et Reade on s'occupe de tout c'est juste un peu long parce qu'il se trouve que ce sont de vrais têtes de mules,_ se moqua gentiment la brune.

 _-C'est vrai ça maman elle est très têtus. D'ailleurs mon tonton il me dit souvent que j'ai son caractère._

 _-Ça ne m'étonne même pas._

 _-Alors j'ai manqué quelque chose ?_ Demanda Zapata souriante. La jeune femme était ravie de voir ses meilleures amies et sa fille si proche.

 _-Non pas grand-chose on papotait,_ répondit Hope innocemment.

 _-Tiens prend ton médicament petite pipelette._

 _-Je vais aller me recoucher je suis fatiguée._

 _-Bien sûr c'est normal la journée a été longue et il est tard._

Hope fit un bisou aux quatre jeunes femmes, retourna dans le canapé et se rendormi tout de suite.

 _-Elle est adorable,_ firent remarquer ses interlocutrices.

 _-C'est vrai ... Elle est toute ma vie,_ sourit Natasha.

 _-Je comprends complètement dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte tous à changer._

 _-C'est normal et je suis sûre que tu seras une excellente maman._

 _-Merci ... Si je me débrouille à moitié aussi bien que toi je serais déjà ravi._

 _-Je fais ce que je peux, tu sais. En tant que mère tu fais ton maximum tout le temps et tu vois comment ça tourne._

 _-Je trouve ton maximum il est vraiment pas mal du tout,_ complimenta la blonde.

-Merci c'est gentil.

 _-Sinon à part ça j'ai entendu dire que Reade et toi aviez passé la soir_ é _e en tête à tête hier soir,_ déclara l'agent des Marshall en jouant les curieuses.

 _-Ce n'est pas ma commère de fille qui t'as dit ça par hasard ?_

 _-Non c'est mon petit doigt ... T'oublie qu'il sait toujours tout voyons._

 _-Les hormones ça te fait régresser dangereusement,_ fit remarquer Patterson.

 _-Ne m'en parle pas je me désespère moi même parfois_

- _Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu il y a un soir où,_ commença l'hispanique en essayant de détourner la conversation.

 _-Cependant Tasha ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. Je ne doute pas que ces anecdotes sont très intéressantes mais on a tout le temps d'en parler. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à notre question cette soirée avec Reade alors ?_

 _-Vous n'allez pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Non !_

 _-C'était une bonne soirée, une très bonne soirée même. Il a été merveilleux aussi bien avec Hope que lorsque je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je n'avais rien dit … Mais là n'est pas la question. En plus après ce qu'il a appris je ne vois pas comment ..._

 _-Comment quoi Tasha ? Ce que tu as vécu c'est du passé et ce n'était pas ta faute. On le sait tous et on ne te voit pas différemment. La seule chose qui a vraiment changé c'est que tu es maman et une très bonne d'après ce que l'on a pu voir,_ rassura la jeune tatouée sûre d'elle.

 _-Tu devrais voir la façon il te regarde._

 _-Il est fou de toi ça crève les yeux pour lui tu es la 8ème merveille du monde._

 _-Complètement … Franchement je comprends mieux maintenant le fait que tu sois sceptique à ce point mais fais-nous confiance Reade est dingue de toi._

 _-Vous croyez vraiment ?_ Questionna Tasha avec une pointe d'espoir

 _-Mais oui on en ait même sûre._

 _-Même ta fille l'a vu et elle n'a que six ans,_ ajouta Allison.

 _-À part ça vous ne faisiez que papoter hein ?_

 _-Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Elle bien remarqué que tu semblais beaucoup plus heureuse et épanouie. Quand tu es avec lui tu rayonnes, tu revis. Ça se voit et ça dure depuis des mois,_ continua Patterson.

 _-C'est vrai que je me sens bien avec lui. Vous savez hier soir je lui ai raconté des choses sur mon passé que personne ne sait et que je ne pensais pas être capable de révéler. Pourtant même après ça je me sentais en sécurité et apaisée. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis vraiment très longtemps_

 _-Alors lances toi, on comprend toutes que tu aies peur mais fais nous confiance. Crois-moi je ne te dirais pas ça si je n'étais pas certaine que Reade soit fou de toi, si on n'en était pas certaines,_ insista Jane

 _-Bon si je vous promets d'y réfléchir on peut changer de sujet ?_

 _-Y réfléchir alléluia on progresse je crois que oui on peut arrêter pour ce soir mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement crois moi,_ rit la blonde.

 _-Faut croire que les miracles existent._

 _-A ce niveau-là ce n'est même plus un miracle c'est bien au-delà. On a réussi à convaincre la plus grande tête de mule de tout New York._

 _-Je crois que sur ce coup-là vous êtes pas mal non plus._

 _-Pas faux._

Les quatre jeunes femmes partirent dans un fou rire énorme. Elles n'avaient pas ris comme ça depuis une éternité. C'est justement à ce moment-là que leurs trois amis arrivèrent.

 _-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ Demanda Kurt intrigué.

 _-Oh rien de spécial._

Ils rirent pendant plusieurs minutes puis ils discutèrent encore un bon moment. Vers minuit ils décidèrent tous de rentrer chez eux.

Mayfair et Patterson discutèrent en allant chercher les manteaux.

 _-On a presque réussi à convaincre Zapata ce soir,_ raconta la jeune informaticienne.

 _-Et je crois que Reade est sur la bonne voie._

 _-On tient enfin le bon bout, depuis le temps_

 _-C'est vrai_

Les deux jeunes femmes ramenèrent les vestes de chacun puis après s'être tous longuement salué ils quittèrent la maison leur chef.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Un dernier verre.**

Pour ne pas réveiller Hope, Reade avait proposé à sa collègue de porter la fillette jusqu'à la voiture et elle avait accepté avec plaisir. Après avoir rejoint le véhicule et attaché l'enfant ils se retrouvèrent donc à parler en pleine rue comme si de rien n'était car ils ne voulaient pas se quitter même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas mutuellement avoué.

 _-Merci pour le coup de main,_ sourit Tasha reconnaissante.

 _-C'était un plaisir comme d'habitude. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée._

 _-Oui moi aussi ... Quand j'ai demandé à Mayfair de m'aider à annoncer l'existence de Hope à l'équipe et qu'elle m'a proposé le dîner je me suis imaginée plein de scénario mais aucun n'était aussi optimiste._

 _-Tu vois je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien comme quoi j'ai toujours raison,_ blagua Edgar.

 _-Fait attention tu vas finir par avoir du mal à passer les portes à force d'avoir la tête qui enfle,_ continua la brune en rentrant dans son jeu.

 _-Vraiment très drôle tu as fait l'école du rire à ce que je vois ..._

 _-Ouais j'étais même la meilleure de ma promo. Sinon trêve de plaisanterie ça te dirait de venir boire un dernier verre afin de terminer la soirée,_ proposa la jeune femme en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ses amies.

 _-Avec plaisir ... Je te suis en voiture ?_

 _-Ça marche._

Les deux amis partirent dans leurs voitures respectives en direction de l'appartement de l'hispanique. Tasha était contente d'avoir eu le cran de poser la question à son coéquipier et elle était ravie de passer cette fin de soirée en sa compagnie. Elle pourrait peut-être en profiter pour tâter le terrain et percevoir ce que ses amies avaient vu, ou tout du moins essayer.

Reade, quant à lui, était heureux que sa coéquipière l'ai invité à boire un verre. Il allait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle, profiter de sa compagnie et pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance auprès de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent chez Zapata, montèrent à son appartement et Reade déposa la petite Hope dans sa chambre en sortit. Il se retourna pour parler à Tasha mais il se tut immédiatement quand il vit la scène attendrissante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Il put admirer Zapata penché sur sa fille. La jeune femme caressa tendrement la joue de la petite fille puis déposer un baiser dans les cheveux, elle se releva en souriant puis sortit de la chambre. Les deux amis allèrent ensuite s'asseoir dans le canapé pour discuter.

 _-Tu es vraiment incroyable avec elle. Hope a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir._

 _-Merci c'est vraiment gentil._

 _-C'est sincère et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Toute l'équipe l'a vu ce soir._

 _-Vous avez tous été géniaux je ne serais pas comment vous remercier, comment te remercier._

 _-Tu n'as pas à le faire on est une équipe on se soutient, s'entraide et s'accepte les uns les autres. On a tous fait des erreurs. Personne n'est à l'abri. Tu avais de très bonnes raisons. Ce qui compte c'est que ce soit du passé. Je crois que ces dernières semaines on a tous plus ou moins eu l'occasion de repartir sur de nouvelles bases._

 _-C'est vrai tu as raison._

 _-Pendant que j'y pense pourquoi vous rigoliez avec les filles tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda Edgar en souriant ça lui avait fait plaisir de la voir si souriante. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son rire.

 _-Rien de spéciale d'après elles je suis une tête de mule,_ admit Tasha légèrement gênée.

 _-Eh bien je suis complètement d'accord avec elles._

 _-Hey je ne suis pas la seule je te signale._

 _-Ce n'est pas faux mais dans le genre obstiné tu es dans les meilleures._

 _-C'est vrai et plus Hope grandis plus je m'en rends compte parce qu'elle a hérité de mon caractère et qu'elle est vraiment très têtue._

 _-Je te souhaite bien du courage._

 _-Ne m'en parle pas, quand elle a une idée en tête elle ne lâche rien._

 _-Telle mère telle fille ... Après tout Allie, toi et Patterson avez harcelé Jane pendant des semaines à propos d'elle et Weller._

 _-Effectivement on y est allé un peu fort j'avoue mais on évite les sujets trop sensible en général alors que Hope ... Le problème avec les enfants précoce c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de filtre alors parfois ça mène à des situations disons … UHF particulière._

 _-Elle t'a déjà posé des questions sur son père ?_ Demanda le policier en comprenant le sous entendue.

 _-En effet oui._

 _-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?_

 _-La vérité … Je lui ai dit que son père était en prison car ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, juste après je lui ai aussi dit que je l'aimais pour deux voir même trois et que peut-importe qui il était. Du moment que l'on est toutes les deux elle et moi c'est le plus important. Aussi difficile que ça ait été je lui ai également promis que lorsqu'elle serait en âge d'entendre toute la vérité je lui dirais. Je pense qu'elle a compris que c'était difficile pour moi d'en parler et que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas continué. Depuis ce jour-là elle ne m'a plus posé de question mais je sais qu'elle le refera un jour. Après tous c'est normal qu'elle ait besoins de réponse._

 _-C'est sûr mais ça se passera bien j'en suis certain. Après tout tu t'es bien débrouillé la première fois. En plus Hope est sensible et intelligente elle saura comment réagir._

 _-C'est vrai oui mais ça la perturbera forcément de savoir que son propre père est un monstre._

 _-Oui évidement … Mais elle a une super maman alors ça compense largement. Ta fille sait que tu seras toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Malgré le passé, notre boulot et ses particularités tu as réussi à ce qu'Hope soit une petite fille équilibrée, épanouie et bien dans sa peau en plus d'être polie, intelligente, gentille et généreuse. Alors quoi qu'il se passe je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez et que tout ira bien._

 _-Comment tu fais ?_ Questionna la brune après une pause.

 _-Comment je fais quoi ?_ Répondit-il intrigué.

 _-Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire pour rassurer les gens ? Que ce soit dans le travail ou avec l'équipe tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut._

 _-Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai simplement eu un bon professeur ... Mon grand-père et ma grand-mère m'ont appris beaucoup. C'étaient des personnes formidables, humbles, gentilles et généreuses et cultivés aussi. Ils n'avaient pas fait d'étude, à l'époque ce n'était pas vraiment possible mais pourtant ils savaient une quantité de chose impressionnante._

 _-Étaient ?_ L'interrogea Zapata en comprenant qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

 _-Mon grand-père est décédé il y a trois ans. Ma grand-mère est encore en vie mais la mort de mon grand-père l'a bouleversé et elle n'est plus elle-même. Les médecins ont dit que physiquement elle allait bien mais qu'elle était juste restée coincé dans le passé. Ils étaient tellement fusionnels et amoureux tous les deux qu'elle n'a pas pu supporter de le perdre,_ raconta Edgar avec nostalgie.

 _-Je suis vraiment désolé … Ils avaient l'air d'être tout à fait exceptionnels. Le genre de personne que l'on peut prendre comme exemple … C'est tout à fait le genre de relation que j'aimerais avoir avec quelqu'un, c'est tellement beau d'être amoureux à ce point._

 _-Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique partenaire._

 _-Oh mais tu as beau me connaître plutôt bien je peux encore te surprendre PARTENAIRE._

 _-Je vois ça, je vois ça …_

Les deux agents continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Au bout d'un moment ils se mirent à parler de leurs vies amoureuses respectives.

 _-Alors depuis Sarah tu n'as vu personne de vraiment sérieux ?_ Demanda-t-elle en essayant de tâter le terrain.

 _-Non vraiment rien de sérieux et toi ?..._

 _-Non je n'ai jamais trouvé une personne avec qui je me sente assez en confiance pour être totalement honnête et puis ma priorité c'est Hope, elle passera toujours en premier et ça les gens ont parfois du mal à le comprendre ... Ma grand-mère est tellement étonnée qu'une femme de mon âge soit célibataire qu'elle pense que je suis trop exigeante avec les hommes et que je vais finir vieille fille. Enfin je ne lui en veux pas à son époque ce n'était même pas envisageable et puis elle n'est pas au courant. Finalement je sais qu'elle veut vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi._

 _-Comme tous les grands parents et puis tu sais ces hommes ce sont des idiots, ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ratent._

 _-Pas grand-chose tu sais ..._

 _-Oh que si Tasha t'es incroyable arrête d'en douter. Tu es belle, drôle, intelligente et vraiment incroyable. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas en douter._

 _-Merci c'est vraiment adorable,_ répondit Tasha en rougissant et en baissant les yeux

 _-C'est sincère,_ ajouta Edgar en passant deux doigts sous son menton.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux et ils comprirent tous les deux que les choses devaient changer et que plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Le baiser**

Edgar ne put résister à l'envie de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser, passer sa vie avec elle et la rendre heureuse. Le jeune homme ne revenait pas de son manque de confiance en elle car pour lui Natasha Zapata était la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait rencontrée.

Reade lui releva la tête en plaçant un doigt sous son menton puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux absorbés par le regard de l'autre, happés par la magie du moment. Leurs lèvres étaient attirées l'un par l'autre, comme aimanté. Le jeune homme caressa tendrement la joue de sa coéquipière et il sourit quand il la vit frissonner à ce contact. Reade était ravi de faire autant d'effet à son amie qu'elle lui en faisait. Il passa la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux bruns et l'attira doucement vers lui. Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de son visage lui laissant la possibilité d'un retour en arrière. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter là mais si elle lui demandait il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé, pour elle il ferait tout. A son grand plaisir elle réagit positivement à ses avances. Lorsqu'il vit le regard remplie de désir de la jeune femme et son sourire il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la magnifique brune et il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour possible.

Tasha, quant à elle, était troublée par le comportement de son partenaire mais elle était heureuse de ce rapprochement. Rien que le contact de ses doigts avec sa joue la fit frissonner de bonheur et elle pouvait sans mal imaginer l'effet que lui procurait un seul des baiser de son coéquipier. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Sa respiration s'accéléra et devint anarchique quand elle pensa à ce qui pouvait se passer ... ou pas. La jeune femme mourrait d'envie que son ami l'embrasse mais elle avait peur des conséquences. Elle avait peur de souffrir, une peur irrationnelle presque viscéral.

Pourtant elle savait que Reade était un homme merveilleux et que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir. Quand Edgar s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage Zapata et l'avait regardé dans les yeux comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de continuer. Tasha ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable et incroyablement galant. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur, plus jamais. La jeune femme lui sourit alors pour lui donner son accord. Le jeune homme posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A cet instant toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent et elle se laissa porter par la magie du moment. Un moment bien plus intense que tous ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

Au début le baiser était tendre et timide laissant aux deux jeunes gens l'occasion de redécouvrir des sensations disparu depuis un long moment. La tendresse, les souffles qui s'entremêlent et l'amour. Puis après quelques instants la passion se mêla à la douceur. Les mains commencèrent à se balader sous les t-shirts, les lèvres à s'entrouvrir, les souffles à se faire courts et les langues à se rencontrer. Le jeune homme fit monter la température d'un cran quand il se détacha de son amie pour l'embrasser dans le cou et derrière l'oreille. Des endroits très sensibles pour la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Ce baiser fut un pur moment de bonheur pour les deux coéquipiers, le genre de moment que l'on ne vit que très peu de fois dans une vie et avec peu de personne. Ils étaient en osmose, totalement en harmonie comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Au bout d'un long et intense moment Tasha et Reade se séparèrent à bout de souffle et submergé par tant d'émotion. Ils s'écartèrent avec chacun un grand sourire sur le visage et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Reade regarda la jeune femme passionnément. Il admirait ses merveilleux yeux bruns, ses cheveux bouclés et soyeux qui sentaient la vanille, ses lèvres si tentantes et rougis par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Tasha était bouleversé par l'intensité du moment. Ce baiser avait chamboulé la jeune femme au plus haut point. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Elle pouvait encore sentir les mains de Reade sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. Elle avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes ou dans son cou. Ce que la jeune femme voyait dans le regard de son ami la troublait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il y avait tellement d'amour et de désir dans le regard du jeune homme que ça lui retourna le cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard afin de retrouver ses idées, enfin d'essayer.

 _-C'était ... Waouh ... Juste waouh,_ murmura la brune en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

 _-Tu l'as dit …_

Tasha prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard intense de l'homme qu'elle aimait puis posa la question qui avait émergé dans son esprit et avait pris racine dès le moment où elle avait envisagé la possibilité d'un « nous ».

 _-Reade ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? On est coéquipier et amis et si jamais ça tournait mal. Et puis même entre mon passé et Hope ... Ce baiser était tout simplement merveilleux mais tu mérites bien mieux qu'une mère célibataire effrayée à l'idée de souffrir et ..._

 _-Ne dit pas ça Tasha. Tu es merveilleuse et même si tu en doute encore je suis sincère tu es incroyable et je te le prouverais. Ce baiser j'en mourrais d'envie depuis tellement longtemps pas seulement parce que tu es incroyablement belle ... Je t'aime Tasha et peut-importe le temps que ça prendra je ferais en sorte de faire disparaître ce manque de confiance en toi. Pour le travail on s'adaptera comme toujours. Quand à Hope elle est géniale et jamais ça ne me gênera jamais que tu aies une fille._

 _-Je t'aime aussi_

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent passionnément à nouveau. Une envie plus que certaine de reprendre les activités commencé précédemment voir même de les approfondir se faisait sentir. Petit à petit la température grimpa à nouveau jusqu'à atteindre des sommets et les deux amants décidèrent de se rendre dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour poursuivre leurs actions. Une nuit passionnée et pleine d'amour s'en suivit pour nos deux tourtereaux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Le lendemain matin.**

Tasha fut la première à émerger. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle sentit des bras puissants et protecteurs l'entourer tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette nuit avait été la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. La jeune femme s'était sentit désirée, protégée et aimée comme jamais et même si elle avait toujours cette impression tenace de ne pas mériter un homme comme son coéquipier Zapata était heureuse.

L'ex policière n'était pas comme toutes ses filles qui se pavanaient devant un homme et qui tenaient des discours mièvres à chaque fois qu'elles étaient amoureuses. Elle les avait toujours détestés. Pourtant avec Reade elle se sentait comme sur un nuage. Elle était tellement bien que même s'il était clair qu'elle était bien trop abimée pour devenir naïve et niaise elle commençait à comprendre l'origine du sourire béat des filles qu'elle avait toujours haïe, ou jalousé –juste une question de point de vue-.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour admirer l'homme à ses côtés et elle se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé et en train de l'observer en souriant.

 _-Hey,_ murmura l'hispanique le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Hey bien dormi ?_ Demanda Edgar en l'embrassant.

 _-Très peu mais à merveille et toi ?_

 _-À merveille aussi ... Cette nuit c'était incroyable ..._

 _-Vraiment incroyable._

Ils échangèrent plusieurs longs baisers langoureux quand Tasha dut se détacher.

 _-Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me lever mais je dois aller faire le petit déjeuné de Hope. En plus on doit se préparer pour le boulot et si on continue ce que l'on est en train de faire on sera très en retard pour les deux parce que je ne vais pas résister longtemps._

 _-Je sais. On va dire quoi à l'équipe ? Et tu veux dire quoi à Hope ? Il va bien falloir lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai passé la nuit ici._

 _-Pour Hope la vérité. Elle t'adore vraiment et en plus je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait le deviner toute seule. Si ça ne te dérange pas évidement ? Pour l'équipe je n'en sais rien le problème c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas sure d'être capable de faire semblant devant les filles. Elles vont deviner tout de suite._

 _-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que Hope sache et c'est clair que l'on va se faire découvrir en deux secondes si on le cache aux autres. Patterson, Jane et Allie sont pires que tous les interrogateurs de Guantanamo réuni. Quand à Weller et Mayfair ils ont beau être plus discret ils sont au moins aussi perspicaces. En plus on a aucune raison de leurs mentir._

 _-C'est clair J'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre un autre jour de congé et de rester au lit._

 _-Moi aussi mais on ne peut._

 _-Je sais._

Le jeune couple s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard ils virent Hope sortirent de sa chambre. Au moment où la petite fille s'aperçu de la présence de Reade elle se stoppa et sourit.

 _-Dites-moi que si vous êtes là tous les deux c'est que l'on n'avait raison et que vous êtes amoureux, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _-Oui mon cœur on est amoureux,_ répondit Tasha en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

 _-Très amoureux même._

 _-Génial !_ S'écria la jeune fille en les entrainant dans un câlin groupé.

 _-Ma chérie pourquoi tu as dit "on» ?_

 _-Oui "on" Patterson, Jane, Allie et même Bethany et Kurt je pense._

 _-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_ Demanda Edgar à sa petite amie.

 _-Pour la même raison que moi je suppose,_ répondit-elle radieuse.

Tasha, Reade et Hope petit déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ils se régalèrent tout en riant aux blagues de la petite fille. Zapata ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit son homme rentrer dans le jeu de sa fille et faire des blagues avec elle. Ils étaient unis comme une famille, ils étaient une famille. Une fois le repas terminé nos trois compères allèrent s'habiller. On était samedi et Hope n'avait pas école donc quand on sonna à la porte Tasha sut que c'était la baby-sitter.

 _-Bonjour Mariam comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?_

 _-À merveille et vous ?_

 _-Très bien vraiment très bien. Mariam je vous présente Edgar Reade._

 _-Oui votre coéquipier vous m'en avait déjà parlé._

 _-Tu lui as parlé de moi,_ sourit le policier agréablement surpris.

 _-Oui en en effet. Enfin notre relation a disons évolué depuis que je t'en ai parlé nous sommes ensemble_

 _-C'est vraiment génial Hope devait être ravi ... D'ailleurs elle est où ma pile électrique préférée ?_

 _-La miss est dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller mais on va te laisser parce que ..._

 _-On va vraiment finir par être en retard._

La jeune femme parti dans la chambre de sa protégé et laissa le jeune couple se préparer à partir au travail.

 _-Elle a l'air gentille et Hope à l'air de l'apprécier._

 _-Oui c'est vrai qu'elles s'entendent à merveille … Ok c'est définitif on est en retard on n'aurait pas dû traîner autant après le petit déjeuné_

 _-Enfin la douche n'était pas désagréable_

 _-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire,_ rit Tasha.

Les deux amoureux sourirent à l'évocation de se souvenir, échangèrent un dernier baiser puis se rendirent au FBI.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Enfin !**

Reade et Zapata arrivèrent les derniers au bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'open space ils virent que Mayfair était en train de remplir de la paperasse à son bureau. Allie et Kurt étaient en train de choisir un berceau pour leur bébé. Ce dernier irait dans l'appartement du futur papa car la jeune femme avait déjà le sien. Patterson et Jane revenaient de la salle d'entraînement où la brune avait appris quelques nouvelles techniques de combat à son amie. Toute l'équipe eu donc l'occasion de voir leurs deux amis arriver ensemble et avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Eh bien on ne vous attendait plus,_ blagua gentiment la jeune Marshall.

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en retard ?_

 _-Et tous les deux ?_ Demandèrent successivement Patterson et Jane.

Tasha sourit face au comportement de ses amis puis regarda son coéquipier. Ils avaient les yeux brillant de bonheur et étaient radieux. L'informaticienne comprit immédiatement.

 _-Enfin merci ce n'est pas trop tôt,_ sourit la blonde ravie pour ses amis.

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire et à les féliciter. Ils étaient tous très heureux pour leurs collègues qui méritaient le bonheur et l'amour plus que n'importe qui après toutes les épreuves déjà endurés.

Le groupe d'ami continua de discuter pendant un moment puis Patterson, Allie et Jane allèrent dans le bureau de l'informaticienne avec Zapata afin de poser quelques questions à leur amie.

 _-Alors va y racontes ?_ Demanda la future mère impatiente.

 _-Raconter quoi ?_

 _-Votre soirée voyons. On veut tout savoir,_ précisa l'informaticienne.

 _-Tout vraiment ?_ Questionna la brune en levant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

 _-Non pas ce genre de détail,_ rit la jeune tatouée.

 _-Pour être honnête c'était vraiment incroyable. Après le dîner il m'a aidé à mettre Hope dans la voiture et là je n'avais vraiment pas envie que l'on se quitte alors je lui ai proposé de boire un verre. On est rentrée et on a beaucoup discuté. Puis à un moment on a arrêté de parler et il s'est approché de moi, m'a caressé la joue et ensuite il a approché son visage du miens comme pour m'embrasser. Puis il s'est stoppé en me regardant comme pour me demander l'autorisation. Évidement je ne l'ai pas repoussé et ensuite il m'a embrassé. C'était ... magique ..._

 _-C'est vraiment très romantique. Est ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?_ L'interrogea Patterson.

 _-Oui juste après que l'on se soit embrassé il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me trouvait merveilleuse. Reade m'a fait la plus belle déclaration que j'ai entendue. Même dans les films ce n'est pas aussi romantique. Evidemment je lui aie dit que je l'aimais aussi et pour la suite ce n'est pas la peine que je vous fasse un dessin._

 _-C'est adorable ... Hope comment elle l'a pris ?_ Questionna Jane.

 _-À merveille, elle était ravie, tellement qu'elle nous a sauté au coup quand on lui a dit. Au début l'une des choses qui me freinait pour lui dire ce que je ressentais c'était la présence de Hope. J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas trop du genre femme avec enfant mais il a été merveilleux avec elle et pourtant même si j'aime ma fille plus que tout il faut parfois la connaître pour pouvoir la suivre et là il n'a eu aucun problème. En plus elle l'adore._

 _-Tant mieux alors, tu mérites d'être heureuse Tasha. Vous le méritez tous les trois,_ sourit Allison

 _-C'est vrai,_ acquiescèrent ses deux autres amies.

 _-Merci les filles c'est gentil et merci de m'avoir encouragé je suis tellement heureuse. Hier soir ça a été vraiment merveilleux, pas que hier soir d'ailleurs. Il a été doux, attentionné et vraiment adorable. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'emballer comme ça mais là je suis vraiment bien._

 _-On est très heureuse pour toi ma belle._

 _-Et juste par curiosité au lit c'était comment ?_ Demanda Allie malicieusement.

 _-ALLIE !_

 _-Quoi je suis une femme enceinte, célibataire et shootée aux hormones. Il faut bien que je vive un peu par procuration,_ rit cette dernière.

 _-Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable … C'était vraiment incroyable et pas que cette nuit comme je le disais tout à l'heure,_ sourit la jolie brune en se remémorant ces délicieux moment.

Les quatre amis discutèrent pendant un long moment encore et elles abordèrent de nombreux sujets. Leurs amours, le futur bébé d'Allison, le travail et leurs futurs. Puis toute l'équipe se mit au boulot car ils avaient une enquête. La journée se déroula sans encombre. C'était une enquête parmi tant d'autres. Depuis le temps ils commençaient à être rodés maintenant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : La vie reprend ses droits**

La journée avait délié à une vitesse folle pour l'équipe de l'agent Weller. Ils avaient dû prêter main forte à l'unité anti gang du FBI pour une intervention sensible. En effet leurs collègues travaillaient depuis plusieurs mois sur l'arrestation d'un des chefs des Latin Kings qui était également en lien avec le cartel de Juarez au Mexique. Etant donné l'influence et la réputation de ses organisations l'agent en charge de l'enquête avait préféré faire appelle à une équipe fiable du bureau pour limiter les risques de fuite et procéder à l'interpellation en évitant un carnage. Weller, Jane, Reade et Zapata étaient donc parti sur le terrain avec une dizaine d'agents en plus pendant que Patterson était en train de les guidés de son bureau. L'intervention s'était plutôt bien passée, ils avaient eu leur homme et en prime ils avaient neutralisé plusieurs autres membres du gang. Malgré la violence de leurs opposants ils avaient eu de la chance et il n'y avait que deux blessés légers à déplorer du côté des forces de l'ordre.

Tout le monde était donc rentré au bureau en un seul morceau et avait son rapport, même s'ils s'en seraient bien passé. Après cette pénible tache effectué ils s'étaient tous souhaité bon week-end et chacun rentra chez soi pour vaquer à ses occupations et passer décompresser de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

La directrice Mayfair se rendit à un dîner chez l'un de ses vieux amis qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter de rencontrer une de ses amies. Patterson avait rendez-vous avec quelques-uns de ses partenaires de jeu en ligne. Allie comptait aller dîner Connor. Kurt, sous l'insistance d'Allison, surpris toute l'équipe et invita Jane à passer la soirée avec lui. Evidement ils savaient tous que leur chef était fou de la jeune femme mais personne ne s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit si entreprenant avec leur coéquipière car c'était plutôt quelqu'un de réservé. Ils avaient sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'US Marshall.

Quant à Reade et Zapata, les deux amoureux avaient décidé de passer prendre quelques affaires à l'appartement du jeune homme puis de rentrer chez la jeune femme pour y passer le week-end. A leurs arrivés une petite tornade brune leur sauta dessus.

- _Bonsoir ma chérie_ , salua Tasha en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

 _-Bonsoir vous deux, comment ça va ? Moi j'ai passé une super journée avec Mariam on a fait plein de chose,_ répondit la jeune fille tout excitée.

 _-Ça va très bien merci et c'est génial que tu te sois tant amusé,_ ajouta Edgar.

 _-Oui c'est vraiment très bien. Mon cœur où est Mariam ?_

 _-Dans la cuisine en train de terminer la vaisselle on a fait des gâteaux._

 _-Des gâteaux et il reste ou tu as tous mangé petite chipie ?_

 _-Je vous en ais gardé deux chacun. On en avait fait plein mais j'ai mangé tout le reste. Je n'ai pas pu résister aux cookies au chocolat._

 _-C'est bizarre ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ça,_ rétorqua l'hispanique en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 _-Hey je ne suis pas si gourmande que ça,_ répondit Hope faussement indignée.

 _-Bien sûr que si mon cœur mais bon je ne connais pas beaucoup d'enfant qui résiste à des cookies._

Zapata partit dans la cuisine quand elle entendit son petit ami parler à sa fille.

 _-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas que les enfants. Ta mère essaie d'être discrète mais elle aussi elle adore le chocolat._

La jeune femme ne put que sourire quand elle distingua les éclats de rires qui suivirent. Les deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus monde s'entendent à merveille et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

Une fois sa discussion avec la nourrice finit la jeune maman alla doucher sa fille et la mettre en pyjama. Elle sortit de la salle de bain dans l'intention de préparer le dîner. La surprise fut donc totale quand elle arriva dans son salon, qu'elle vit une belle table dressé pour trois et qu'elle sentit une délicieuse odeur émaner de la cuisine.

 _-Tu as préparé le dîner, merci c'est vraiment adorable,_ sourit la jolie brune émerveillé.

Elle s'empressa de l'embrasser et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était tombée sur la perle rare. Puis ils passèrent à table et dînèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite ils décidèrent de regarder un film. Après s'être arrêté sur " _Baby Sittor"_ Zapata, Reade et Hope s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé. Les deux amants blotti l'un contre l'autre avec la petite fille lovée au milieu. A un moment la jeune femme tourna la tête pour observer Edgar et lui dit.

 _-Tu sais je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir redire ça un jour mais je suis vraiment et totalement heureuse. Là tout de suite j'ai tous ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis que je suis toute petite._

 _-Ah oui et qu'elles étaient exactement les rêves de la petite Tasha,_ sourit tendrement le jeune homme.

 _-Ça ... Avoir une famille. Je ne te parle d'une famille conventionnelle forcément mais toi, Hope, Jane, Patterson, Allie, Kurt et Mayfair vous êtes ma famille. Alors même si c'est un peu cliché j'ai des amis en or, une fille extraordinaire et un homme merveilleux à mes côtés et je n'ai pas besoin de plus. C'est parfait._

 _-Tu as raison c'est parfait comme ça._

Tasha sourit à la réponse de son homme. Elle entrevoyait l'avenir plus sereinement maintenant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'attendait à vivre une histoire comme dans les contes de fées avec un « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant » à la fin loin de là. Ils avaient tous les deux un passé chargé et ils faisaient un travail extrêmement dur. Un bon agent a forcément des ennemis et à eux deux Reade et Zapata pourraient écrire une liste plus longue qu'un roman de J.K Rolling. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas être facile tous les jours, ils auraient des obstacles à affronter mais ils étaient des amis, ils également une équipe et un couple mais plus que tout ils étaient une famille. En plus ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Alors oui Tasha était sereine parce que peu importe les batailles qu'elle devrait mener. Elle avait une famille.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : Un an plus tard**

Une année s'était écoulé depuis que l'équipe avait rencontré Hope et beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Allie avait accouché d'une magnifique petite fille prénommée Bethany et elle et Kurt étaient aux anges. Ils se partageaient la garde de façon équitable et tous se déroulait à merveille. La jeune maman avait également emménagé avec son petit ami Connor et ce dernier s'occupait très bien de la petite fille. Au début Weller avait été méfiant avec le jeune homme car il voulait être sûr que son enfant soit entre de bonne main mais petit à petit il avait fait connaissance avec lui et ils étaient devenus amis.

De plus il était maintenant en couple avec Jane il pouvait donc accepter plus facilement la relation de la jeune femme et celle de Connor avec sa fille. Ça n'avait pas été évident au début mais tout le monde avait trouvé ses marques. Le chef d'équipe était très heureux surtout depuis qu'il avait osé avouer ses sentiment à sa bien-aimée. En effet l'année dernière, le lendemain du fameux dîner qui avait tout changé, et après avoir vu à quel point Reade et Zapata était heureux tous les deux il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait parlé à Jane. Aujourd'hui ils étaient très amoureux et venaient de se fiancer.

La brune, quant à elle, était au comble du bonheur. Même si ça avait été une procédure longue et difficile elle avait fait tous les papiers pour enfin avoir une existence légale et avait intégré le FBI en tant que consultante, officiellement. Évidement elle avait dû passer un tas de test, faire ses preuves et montrer qu'elle était fidèle mais ça en valait la peine. Elle pouvait donc travailler dans l'équipe de Kurt et sous la direction de Mayfair. De plus elle était enfin avec l'homme de ses rêves et tous se passait à merveille. L'adaptation avait été un peu compliquée. Surtout qu'elle devait trouver à place par rapport à la petite Emma mais avec un peu de temps et de patience tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle adorait sa belle-fille et s'en occupait avec plaisir. Elle la gâtait même un peu trop au grand damne de ses parents mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Quand Kurt l'avait demandé en mariage lors de l'anniversaire de leur un an Jane avait accepté avec plaisir car elle ne voulait rien de plus que de passer sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. La cerise sur le gâteau son frère et elle s'étaient complètement retrouvé. Durant sa thérapie le jeune homme avait totalement retrouvé la mémoire et en avait énormément voulu à sa sœur mais avec du temps, beaucoup de discussion et un petit coup de pouce Roman avait compris que tous ce que voulait sa sœur était qu'il soit heureux. Aujourd'hui il l'était, ce n'était pas parfait et il avait encore énormément de démon à affronter mais il était heureux.

Le jeune homme suivait une thérapie pour accepter tous ce qui s'était passé et il faisait d'énorme progrès et renoué le contact avec sa sœur l'avait beaucoup aidé. Enfin il n'était plus seul maintenant il avait Patterson. Pendant plusieurs mois il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme et ils étaient devenus amis. Cela avait un peu inquiété l'équipe au début mais voyant que leur collègue était enfin heureuse ils avaient décidé de les aider un peu. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient bien.

Ça avait pris du temps avant que la jeune femme soit prête à faire à nouveau confiance à un homme. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées l'avait beaucoup fragilisé : la mort de David, la trahison de Borden et sa mort, sa torture par Shepherd, ses migraines à répétition et l'implant dentaire. Tout ça avait été très dure pour Patterson. Evidemment le passé de Roman n'avait vraiment pas aidé mais avec le temps elle avait compris qu'il était quelqu'un de vraiment bien et elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse. La jeune femme avait eu très peur de ce qu'elle ressentait mais ses amies avaient fini par la convaincre de se lancer et elles avaient bien fait. Elles avaient toutes étaient formidables avec elle mais c'est Tasha qui l'avait convaincu. Son amie lui avait dit que parfois dépasser ses peurs était une bonne chose.

Elle en était la preuve vivante. Zapata et Reade filaient le parfait amour depuis un peu plus d'un an et ils avaient emménagé ensemble il y a six mois. En effet au début de leur relation le jeune homme passait quasiment toutes ses nuits chez sa coéquipière et elle venait chez lui dès que Hope était chez une amie ou dormait chez un de ses oncles. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble mais malgré tous ils passaient tous leur temps réunis. Tasha était vraiment heureuse et sa fille aussi. Ils leur arrivaient d'avoir quelques disputes évidement mais rien de grave. Il n'y avait eu qu'une ombre au tableau durant cette année pour la jeune femme. Reade était parti en infiltration avec Weller et il avait été assez grièvement blessé. Si son chef ne l'avait pas sauvé il serait probablement mort. Evidemment ce sont les risques du métier et le jeune couple avait réussi à s'adapter mais cette fois ci ils avaient tous eux une belle frayeur. C'est après cette opération que le jeune homme avait demandé à sa petite amie de vivre avec lui car il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle ni de Hope. C'est aussi à partir de ce jour que Hope l'appelait papa.

La petite fille n'avait jamais eu de père avant de rencontrer Edgar mais pour elle le policier était devenus comme tel et quand Hope avait appris qu'il avait failli mourir elle avait eu vraiment peur. Elle décida donc, lors de sa visite l'hôpital, de voir comment sa mère et lui réagiraient à cette dénomination. Cela avait surpris tout le monde mais ça les avait ravis également.

Reade était vraiment heureux qu'Hope le voit comme un père car en très peu de temps il s'était énormément attaché à cette incroyable petite fille. Il la considérait comme sa fille. Depuis un an il avait la vie qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps. La femme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés ainsi qu'une petite fille qui était comme son propre enfant et pour couronner le tout il avait des amis en or. Il était très heureux avec Tasha, l'aimait plus que tout et voulait passer sa vie avec elle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : L'annonce**

Pour Reade aujourd'hui allais être une journée comme les autres. Ils allaient se lever puis se préparer, allaient conduire Hope à l'école puis se rendre au bureau afin d'effectuer leur journée de travail. Tasha allait déjeuner avec les filles ce midi et lui avec un de ses amis de lycée. Ensuite ils rentreraient chez eux puis après avoir passé une excellente soirée ils iraient se coucher épuisés après l'intense journée de travail qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Pour Reade c'était une journée comme les autres car il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il allait apprendre une nouvelle qui allait changer sa vie.

La matinée s'était déroulée comme prévue. L'équipe avait reçu une enquête ils ne manquaient donc pas de travail mais Weller et Mayfair les libérèrent tous de même pour déjeuner. Tasha, Patterson, Allie et Jane se rendirent donc dans un petit restaurant pas très loin du bureau, s'installèrent et discutèrent en attendant de prendre leur commande mais la jeune hispanique était dans la lune.

 _-Bonjour que puis-je vous servir ?_ Demanda la serveuse. Les quatre amies commandèrent à manger tour à tour.

 _-Avec quatre bières s'il vous plaît,_ ajouta Allison.

 _-Non merci pour moi ça sera une limonade,_ corrigea brusquement Zapata.

 _-Bien je vous rapporte tout ça dans quelques minutes._

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe Tash' tu as peur que le chef nous tape sur les doigts ce n'est qu'une bière tu sais,_ blagua Jane une fois la serveuse partie.

 _-Non j'avais juste envie d'une limonade, je suis un peu nauséeuse je me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien._

 _-Tu es sûre que ça va en ce moment tu es distraite, plus souvent fatiguée et je t'ai entendu vomir avant-hier,_ fit remarquer l'informaticienne.

 _-Attend une minute … Tu vomis, tu as des nausées, tu es fatiguée et distraite et en plus tu ne prends pas d'alcool. Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte ?_ Demanda la jeune maman.

 _-Si,_ répondit la jolie brune en souriant.

 ** _-_** _Mais c'est génial mais depuis combien de temps ? Et tu le sais depuis quand ? Reade le sait ? Comment tu te sens ?_ La questionnèrent-elles toutes d'une traite.

 _-On se calme, on se calme je vais répondre à vos question mais trente secondes d'accord. Alors j'ai eu le résultat de ma prise de sang ce matin c'est pour ça que personne n'était au courant même pas Edgar. Je voulais être sûre et attendre ce soir pour lui dire au calme mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à retenir ma joie. D'après le médecin je suis enceinte d'à peine deux mois et en dehors des nausées matinales tout vas bien._

 _-C'est vraiment génial ma belle mais tu n'aurais pas dû garder ça pour toi. Tu as dut devenir folle à attendre les résultats,_ la félicita Patterson.

 _-_ _Je sais mais je voulais être sûre d'être enceinte avant d'en parler à Reade et puis tu sais ma prise de sang je l'ai fait avant-hier en fin de journée alors ça a été. Ça faisait une petite semaine que je ne me sentais pas très bien au début je me suis dit que j'étais malade mais après avoir vomis avant-hier matin je me suis rendu compte que j'avais du retard. Puis en réfléchissant bien je me suis dit que peut être enfin voilà …_

 _-Reade va être tellement heureux._

 _-Tu crois parce que même si on est vraiment heureux c'est un peu rapide, ça ne fait qu'un an et puis il y a déjà Hope …_

 _-Mais oui ma belle ne t'inquiète pas vous vous aimez, vous aimez Hope et vous allez faire de super parent. En plus même si ça ne fait qu'un an que vous êtes ensemble vous vous connaissez par cœur depuis le temps que vous êtes partenaire. Quand on vous voit on croirait presque un vieux couple._

 ** _-_** _Je sais et je suis vraiment heureuse. Edgar est merveilleux mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que quelque chose tourne mal. En plus les hormones n'aident pas j'étais hyper émotive durant ma première grossesse et j'ai l'impression que ça va recommencer._

 _-Ah les joies de la grossesse … C'est normal que tu ais peur entre le boulot et ton passé mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que tout ira bien,_ rassura la jeune Marshall.

 _-Ah mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans des amies comme vous … En revanche s'il vous plaît quand je ferais l'annonce général…_

 _-Tu ne nous as rien dit on ne sait rien du tout. Ça sert à ça les amies. Aller ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim alors mangeons,_ termina Jane en riant.

Les filles se mirent à rire puis finir leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur puis elles retournèrent travailler. Pendant un moment calme Tasha ne put plus attendre et décida de prendre son amoureux à part pour lui parler. Ils se rendirent dans un coin tranquille du FBI ou personne n'allait jamais sauf quand ils avaient besoins d'un endroit discret.

 _-Mon cœur ça va ?_ Demanda Edgar inquiet.

 _-Oui ça va … Tu sais je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis quelques temps. Je suis allée faire une prise de sang avant hier et j'ai eu les résultats ce matin._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tes résultats sont bons ? Il n'y a pas de problème ?_ S'empressa-t-il de demander.

 _-Non il n'y a pas de problème au contraire._

Tasha lui prit délicatement la main et la posa sur son ventre en lui souriant. Reade mit quelques secondes à comprendre un peu surpris puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _-On va … bébé,_ bafouilla le policier ému et surpris.

 _-Oui on va avoir un bébé,_ acquiesça la jolie brune les larmes aux yeux. Edgar la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit fou de joie. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes puis restèrent blotti amoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant près d'une demi-heure puis Edgar se rendit compte que sa petite amie pleurait.

 _-Mon amour ça va ?_ Questionna le jeune homme en lui effleurant les joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

 _-Oui ce sont des larmes de joies et les hormones aussi. Ça risque d'arriver pendant les prochains mois il ne faut pas t'inquiéter._

 _-Ça marche … J'ai encore du mal à y croire on va avoir un bébé._

 _-Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je n'ai pas encore totalement réalisé._

 _-Ça va vous deux ?_ Demanda Weller de loin.

 _-Oui tout va bien on arrive. Est-ce que Roman et Allie sont dans le coin ?_ L'interrogea Edgar après avoir silencieusement demandé l'accord de sa compagne.

- _Roman est en train de travailler avec Patterson pour ne pas changer et Allie et Jane sont en train d'interroger un suspect pourquoi ?_

 _-Tu peux réunir l'équipe s'il te plaît nous avons quelque chose à annoncer. Ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'enquête mais c'est important._

 _-Bien sûr on se retrouve dans le labo de Patterson,_ répondit le chef d'équipe intrigué.

Les deux futurs parents partirent à la rencontre de leurs amis. Ils n'avaient pas encore bien réalisé mais étaient tous les deux très heureux et ils savaient qu'il fallait en parler à l'équipe dès maintenant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le labo ils virent le regard interrogateur de leurs amis le couple compris qu'il ne fallait pas les faire attendre plus longtemps.

 _-Alors peut-on savoir qu'elle est cette grande nouvelle ?_

 _-Voilà à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais devoir arrêter le travail de terrain pendant quelques mois parce que …_

 _-On va avoir un bébé._

 _-C'est génial toutes nos félicitations._

Toute l'équipe passa plusieurs longues minutes à féliciter chaleureusement leurs amis. Patterson, Allie et Jane serrèrent leurs amis dans leurs bras et ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer dans de grandes discussions au sujet du bébé à venir avec Tasha. Weller et Roman félicitèrent leurs collègues.

 _-Félicitation à tous les deux vous serez de formidables parents. Tasha bien évidement plus de terrain pour vous à partir de maintenant vous travaillerez principalement avec l'agent Patterson. Quand à vous agent Reade je pense que vous pourriez faire équipe avec Allison si vous accepter de rester dans notre équipe quelques mois évidement,_ déclara Mayfair en souriant.

 _-C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec vous madame la directrice adjointe. Puis on va faire une bonne équipe,_ accepta la jeune Marshall ravie.

 _-Dans ce cas tout est parfait … Je dois vous laissez j'ai une réunion et encore félicitation._

 _-Ça va être génial de faire équipe toutes les deux,_ s'exclama Patterson.

 _-Absolument bon si tu m'entends me plaindre que le terrain me manque c'est normal mais je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux._

 _-Chérie c'est si tu ne te plaignais pas que l'on s'étonnerait_ , fit remarquer Reade en souriant.

 _-En tout cas tu ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien veiller sur ton homme,_ rassura Allison.

 _-Oh mais je te fais entièrement confiance._

 _-Désolé d'interrompre ce bon moment les amis mais on a du travail. Al', Tasha vos témoins sont arrivés. Patterson un de tes technicien à trouver quelque chose. Jane et Roman il faut que vous alliez me vérifier une adresse. Reade nous on a un suspect à cuisiner,_ déclara Kurt après avoir reçu un message.

Tout le monde repartit au travail dans le couloir Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son ami.

 _-Alors tu vas être papa hein ça te fais quoi ?_

 _-Honnêtement je n'ai pas encore réalisé mais je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux_ , répondit Edgar avec un immense sourire.

 _-Je comprends quand Allie m'a dit pour Emma j'étais sous le choc et maintenant je ne pourrai pas imaginer ma vie sans ma fille et pourtant notre situation est compliquée._

 _-C'est vrai. Dire qu'i peine un peu plus d'un an je ne connaissais pas Hope et j'avais peur à l'idée d'avouer mes sentiments à Tasha et aujourd'hui Hope est comme ma fille et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elles deux et en plus on va avoir un bébé. C'est à la fois énorme et vraiment génial._

 _-J'imagine assez_.

Les deux amis arrivèrent en salle d'interrogatoire ils arrêtèrent donc leur discussion et reprirent le travail. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien ils continuèrent l'enquête puis rentrèrent chez eux.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : My happy ending.**

Une fois la journée terminé chacun rentra chez lui pour vaquer à ses occupations. Jane et Kurt avaient invité Roman et Patterson à dîner comme ils le faisaient assez souvent depuis que les deux jeunes gens étaient en couple. Les deux couples étaient amis. Jane et Patterson étaient ravies d'être belles sœurs elles s'entendaient à merveilles allant même jusqu'à se liguer contre leurs petits amis pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient.

Kurt et Roman avaient, avec le temps réussi à devenir amis même si une légère gêne persistait entre eux et que le jeune frère de Jane était plutôt réservé. Ils s'entendaient bien et faisaient même équipe de temps en temps au travail ou pour contrer leurs malicieuses petites amies.

Cette soirée s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme d'habitude. Ils étaient en train de débarrasser la table quand les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à parler du futur bébé.

 _-Je suis contente de faire équipe avec Tasha même si ça risque d'être un peu mouvementé entre son manque d'action et ses hormones,_ avoua la blonde.

 _-Oui c'est sûr mais dans tous les cas ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'Allie._

 _-C'est si puissant que ça les hormones d'une femme enceinte … Je … Je ne me rends pas bien compte,_ demanda Roman.

 _-Oh oui crois moi ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte même pour la plus petite des raisons surtout quand elles ont le caractère et la trempe d'Allie et Zapata,_ répondit sa petite amie.

 ** _-_** _C'est sûr une fois Allie a interrogé un suspect dans une affaire d'enlèvement d'enfant. Il l'a un peu trop cherché et il l'a amèrement regretté. Elle la réduit en miette et sans le toucher une seule seconde,_ ajouta son beau frère

 _-Ah oui quand même enfin au moins on sait qui envoyé la prochaine fois que l'on a un suspect récalcitrant._

Les quatre amis se mirent à rirent en imaginant une Tasha pleine hormones en train d'interroger un suspect.

 _-A votre avis fille ou garçon ?_ Questionna l'informaticienne.

 ** _-_** _Je ne sais pas on lance les paris ?_ Interrogea Kurt

 _-Sérieux ?_ S'étonna Roman.

 _-Bien sûr on l'avait fait pour la grossesse d'Allie et elle avait participé._

 _-Et pour savoir combien de temps Reade et Zapata mettrait à se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Pas mal de gens ont perdu de l'argent à cause de ses deux-là d'ailleurs,_ rajouta sa sœur.

 ** _-_** _Oui enfin on la fait pour vous deux aussi._

 _-Ca n'est même pas étonnant._

 _-Bon et bien je dis garçon_.

 ** _-_** _Je suis assez d'accord,_ confirma l'autre homme

 _-Nous on dit fille,_ répondirent Jane et Patterson d'une même voix.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à nouveau puis après avoir terminé de ranger Patterson et Roman rentrèrent chez la jeune femme. En effet même si le FBI lui avait fourni une maison sécurisé le jeune couple se quittait très peu alors ils alternaient entre les deux appartements.

Pendant ce temps chez Allie et Connor le futur bébé était également au cœur des conversation.

 _-_ _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont avoir un bébé c'est vraiment merveilleux,_ s'enjoua la jeune femme.

 _-C'est vrai c'est génial. En plus tu te rends compte mais leur bébé aura quoi un an et demi de moins qu'Emma._

 _-C'est vrai il faut croire que c'est le moment pour l'équipe de s'agrandir. En tout cas ils feront de super parents il n'y a qu'à les voir avec Hope. D'ailleurs elle serait sûrement ravie de devenir grande sœur._

 _-C'est vrai._

Enfin quand Tasha et Reade rentrèrent chez eux ils furent accueillis par une Hope en pleine forme qui leur sauta dans les bras et les assaillit de question. Les futurs parents s'observèrent simultanément à une remarque de leur fille. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils devaient lui parler maintenant.

 _-Princesse ça te dirais d'aller t'asseoir dans le canapé il faut que l'on discute ?_ Demandèrent-ils.

 _-Bien sûr,_ acquiesça-t-elle intriguée.

 _-Mon cœur tu te rappelles il y a deux ans quand ton amie Karen a eu un petit frère, tu m'as dit que ça te plairait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur ?_ Demanda la brune de manière rhétorique. Sa fille se souvenait pratiquement toujours de tout.

 ** _-_** _Oui je me rappelle ça serait bien d'ailleurs._

 _-Tu aimerais vraiment être grande sœur ?_

 ** _-_** _Oh oui ça serait vraiment génial … Pourquoi ?_

 ** _-_** _Il se trouve que dans quelques mois ça ne sera plus seulement un souhait mais une réalité. Je suis enceinte mon cœur._

 _-Vraiment mais vraiment vraiment … Mais c'est trop trop bien._

 ** _-_** _Oui vraiment,_ confirma Edgar en souriant.

 _-Tu es contente ?_

 _-Oh oui carrément … Mais le bébé c'est une fille ou un garçon ?_

 _-On ne sait pas encore pourquoi tu préférerais quoi toi un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?_

 _-Oh moi je m'en moque tant que tout le monde va bien et est en bonne santé c'est tous ce qui compte. Je suis juste curieuse c'est tout._

 _-Je suis d'accord peut importe,_ répondit Natasha touchée.

 ** _-_** _Oui c'est sûr mais bon j'ai quand même hâte de savoir._

 _-Nous aussi._

La petite famille sourit puis continua de discuter pendant un moment. Ensuite Hope dut partir prendre sa douche et Reade et Zapata firent à dîner. Ils mangèrent dans la joie tout en se racontant leur journée et en parlant du bébé. Les futurs parents étaient ravis de l'enthousiasme de la petite fille. Apres le repas ils décidèrent de regarder un film. Tasha et sa fille voulurent regarder le nouveau volet de _La belle et la bête_ et Edgar ne put leur refuser. Finalement ils passèrent tous un bon moment. A la fin du film le couple vit que la petite fille était endormie. Ils allèrent la coucher dans son lit puis allèrent en faire de même. Tasha se blotti dans les bras de son amant en se disant que finalement même si tous n'allait pas toujours être facile elle y aurait peut-être le droit à sa fin heureuse.


End file.
